The Broken Fairy
by TheSexyBitchesFromFiore
Summary: Lucy is stuck in a life that she can't get out of, forced to do things that she never wanted to do. To top it all off, Lisanna is trying to get Natsu all to herself. What drastic measures will Lisanna go to? Read to find out. There will be NaLu later on! Rated T just in case.
1. The Stolen Friend

**Hello! This is TheSexyBitchesFromFiore! Just so you people don't get confused we will be using our names instead of or user name because it takes forever to write. So this is me, Lizzy, and my friend Brittany. This is our first fanfic and we are so happy that you chose to read it! I (Lizzy) have been using this website forever but I have never uploaded a story, my friend Brittany here is under the same circumstances. Please do not criticize us too harshly, we are new at this. Any questions, comments, and concerns we will be happy to answer! Of course only if we are not too busy! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ** **Sadly, We do not own Fairy Tail.**

**P.S- ****If you like Lisanna, then I advice that you do not read this fanfic. I, Lizzy, have nothing against her but my friend here does. **

The Broken Fairy

The sound of ripping flesh echoed through the alleyway. The hooded figure dropped the last corpse of the night and bolted off into the dark. The shadow's hood dropped as she hastily ran. The metal choker clamped tightly around her neck began to spark gold but slowly stopped. Her blond hair, empty eyes, and blank expression on her beautiful face became visible in the moonlight before it quickly vanished as she tucked the hood back onto her head. She never wanted to do this but it was against her own will. She hated the guilt that ate at her every time she had to do something like this, but this was her life now. A new life that she never wanted. She could never escape this nightmare, because this nightmare was reality.

**Lucy at the mission board:**

Lucy gazed at the mission board while standing near Nab. Her eyes searching to find the right mission that payed the amount that she wanted. While she searched she thought 'I need to pay rent soon! The deadline is coming up and I still don't have the cash. The landlady will kill me if I'm late again!'

Lucy found a mission that was simple and payed 2,000 jewels. She quickly tugged the mission off the board before getting lost in her thoughts once again. 'If I go on this mission I'll have enough money for rent and food too. If only Natsu and Happy would stop wiping out my whole food supply!' She thought.

Happy flew in front of Lucy as he nibbled on a fish. He stared at Lucy as he began talking, "Lushee! What are you doing?" Lucy didn't notice the blue cat, as she was still deep in her thoughts, fantasizing about what she would do with the extra money.

"Yeah Luce! What are you turning into, Nab?" Natsu asked. Nab, who was next to Lucy at the moment, grunted before walking away with a hurt expression filling his face. Natsu placed and arm around Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she jumped back and shouted "Kyaaaah!" Natsu raised an eyebrow as he bent over in an attempt to whisper to Happy.

"What a weirdo," Natsu told the blue cat.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Lucy who could hear them crystal clear shouted angrily, "I CAN HEAR YOU!" Lucy crossed her arms as Natsu chuckled.

"So Lucy, what's in your hands?" Natsu asked as he eyed the piece of paper that her hands were wrapped around tightly.

"Oh, this? It's a solo mission I'm going on so that I can pay my rent!" Lucy replied enthusiastically.

"But Luceeee, were a team!" Natsu whined like a little kid as he pouted.

"Aye!" Happy added while nodding as his blue ears twitched.

"But I need the money for my rent and you guys always destroy everything!" Lucy responded.

"Fine! But you have to promise to come on a mission with us when you get back!" He said, flashing his adorable goofy grin. Lucy's heart nearly stopped as she became flustered. She loved that adorable grin he was always wearing. In fact she loved everything about him. She snapped back to reality as Happy said rolling his tongue, "She likesssss him!"

"I DO NOT, YOU DAMN CAT!" Lucy yelled, almost chasing Happy around the whole guild. Happy flew away and over to Carla before Lucy could grab a hold of him. Lucy looked back at Natsu awkwardly, remembering that he was still there. Her face grew hot and red in embarrassment.

"Alright, I promise. Don't forget that a stellar mage can never break their promises!" She replied, winking before departing the guild.

**Lucy just finishing her mission:**

Lucy walked up to the little girl and handed her the magical charm bracelet, that was stolen when the girl went to the park. The little girl jumped up and down with joy.

"Thank you sooo much Miss!" She said flashing Lucy a big grin with missing teeth.

"You're welcome," Lucy said smiling. 'Now I can finally get back home to the guild.' Lucy thought as she collected her jewels and waved good bye to the little girl.

**Team Natsu and Lisanna:**

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lisanna were all waiting for Lucy at the Train Station. Lisanna was trying to get Natsu alone but he was too busy fighting Gray behind Erza's back. Erza was looking concerned because the train was running late but she knew Lucy was alright. Lucy was a tough girl after all.

They could finally see the train approaching as it went up the hill. It was about a mile away. They saw Lucy's hand waving out the window. Her Fairy Tail mark visible in the sunlight. Then smoke quickly filled the window and her hand was now no longer visible. And with a loud "BOOM!" the train exploded right before their very eyes.

The conductor's car was still intact. It's slowly stopped and the conductor ran out to look at the wreckage. Team Natsu all looked at the train with shocked faces.

Lisanna turned around with a huge smile on her face. 'This has all gone according to plan' she thought. She didn't want them to be suspicious of her so she plastered on a sad face and fake tears and pretended to cry on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu was too shocked to shrug her off. He was still trying to comprehend what had happened.

When he finally came back to his senses he yelled, "LUCY!" And ran off to the wreckage. He was quickly followed by Erza, Happy, Gray, and Lisanna. Who looked upset that their tender moment was over.

They quickly met up with the conductor, who was checking the wounded. He finally came up with the conclusion that there were only minor cuts and bruises but that they were still missing one person. He said all he knew was that she was a female mage. Team Natsu and Lisanna split up to find her. But Lisanna knew that it was a fruit less search, for Lucy was already long gone.

**Lucy a few minutes before the crash:**

Lucy looked out the window knowing that she wouldn't see them yet, at least for a couple more minutes, she smiled at the thought of seeing her friends again. She looked at the man sitting across from her. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or not because he had a cloak covering his face. He hadn't moved an inch since they had gotten on. But that didn't concern her at the moment. What really concerned her was if Happy was going to pickpocket her renewed stash of jewels. She couldn't help the foreboding feeling that grew as they got closer to the train station.

The man in front of her finally took off his cloak. She could see the tattoos sketched across his face. She didn't mind at first but then she thought she saw one of the tattoos move. Then he started inching closer to her. She looked out the window, annoyed that when he finally decided to move it had to be to get closer to her. She tried to ignore him and the feeling at the pit of her stomach.

As the train station finally came into view, she got so excited that as she jumped up she almost wacked the guy on the face. She waved out the window. Overjoyed at the thought of seeing her friends once again. She could see them now, but what she saw made her heart ache with pain. Lisanna was clutching Natsu's arm and Natsu was smiling and waving as if nothing was wrong, like nothing was different. Her waving flattered a little bit. But before she could quicken it up so that it looked normal once again, the room filled with smoke.

She took her hand out the window so she could cover her mouth and nose from the toxic fumes. She looked around to see where the smoke was coming from. She saw that the man sitting across from her was grinning. The dragon tattoo on his arm had come to life and was now filling the room with smoke. 'What a strange magic' she thought. She went to grab for her keys but then a man, wearing the same cloak as the other guy, came in through the smoke. He grabbed Lucy and then her world went black.

**Back to Team Natsu and Lisanna: **

Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray all met up outside the wreckage. Just one look at each other and they knew that they hadn't found her. Then Lisanna ran up to them breathless and handed Natsu something blue. Natsu already knew what it was before he even got a good look at it. It was Lucy's ribbon. The one that held her hair up to the side. Her vanilla scent was all that his strong nose could smell. It intoxicated him. That was when he finally realized that Lucy was never come back.

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! We update every Friday or Saturday! Please review and follow, it would make us sooo happy!**


	2. Unknown Destination

Lizzy: Hello people! I just want to thank xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx, FancyPenguin, Gentleheart, , SasuNarulover49, and Lucy. for reviewing! It really means a lot to us!

Brittany: And I will like to that the people you put us on their favorites and the 8 people you alerted our story! Thank you guys so much!

Lizzy: I thought I was going to say that line! Fuck you!

Brittany: Love you too Lizzy! But I thought we already discussed this, you say thank you for the reviews and I say everything else! Doesn't it make perfect sense ;D!

Lizzy: *grumbles* Only to you Brittany, only to you. And do you always have to take the spotlight!

Brittany: Hell ya! You know that already.

Lizzy: Whatever, well anyways thanks for reading our story! I hope you like this chapter as well!

Chapter 2:

Unknown destination:

Lucy woke up in the dirty muddied cell. The rusted bars sat in the dark windowsill near a wall that was splattered with blood. She cringed and gagged as the smell of death filled her nose. There was a disgusting looking sink and toilet shoved in the middle of the room, looking like they would break any minute. The old looking bricks seemed fragile, but they were too strong to break with a kick or punch. She tried everything to try to break the wall and find a way to escape, but nothing worked. There was a messy bed shoved in the corner with a backpack on it. She grumbled as she rubbed the back of her head where she was recently hit. Her keys were nowhere to be seen, and now she really had no escape method. She climbed up from the floor and sank into the bed as it made a loud creaking noise. She slowly opened the backpack just in case there was anything useful for her. She was surprised to find a clean pair of dark clothes, toiletries, and other things stuffed into the tattered duffle bag. She squinted her eyes as a white piece of crumpled up paper caught her attention and she grabbed it. She unraveled the slightly wet piece of paper as she began reading the note. 'To my dearest friend Lucy, I hope you enjoy your new stuff, aren't they adorable! Well even if you don't like them, deal with it cause it's all you're going to have so don't waste it. Knock yourself out, literally. But have fun while your freedom lasts! Your one and only bitch -Lisanna' She growled, but she wasn't surprised that it was Lisanna. Lisanna had hated her from the start, for some she couldn't shake the feeling that Lisanna would do something to her someday. Lucy crossed her arms and legs as she sat on the bed waiting for Lisanna's arrival.

At the guild:  
>Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray walked into the guild absolutely heart broken as a gloomy aura surrounded them. Behind them, Lisanna walked into the guild overjoyed but hid it with a sad expression as fake tears ran down her face. The guild had a happy aura around it but once they walked in it quickly changed to a gloomy one.<br>"What happened?" a worried Mirajane asked as she stood behind the bar polishing a glass.  
>"Lucy's dead..." Erza said as she glared at the floor, trying to ignore the guild members pained and shocked expressions. Mirajane dropped the glass she was recently handling as she stood frozen in place trying to comprehend what Erza had just said. Natsu's head shifted to the floor as he tightened his fist and turned around walking out of the guild, trying to escape the unbearable pain that filled his heart. This pain wasn't like food, he would never be able to devour it or make it disappear in a flash no matter how large the amount was. He needed to make sure that this wasn't a dream, scratch that a nightmare. He need reassurance that she was still alive, she had to be because she would never break a promise and that was his one string of hope.<p>

Happy flew behind him sniffling as silent tears ran down his face as he whispered, "Natsu..."

"Erza please explain..." the master whispered as he tried to keep his tears in, how could he lose one of his children? He sat at the bar in his original setting as his legs were crisscrossed and he gripped the wooden pole tightly. Mira wasn't so lucky, she was already bawling into Elfman's shoulder.

"Well, Lucy was waving to us while she was on the train and then it suddenly exploded" Erza explained. She tucked her hand in her pocket as she pulled out the soft fabric of the ribbon as evidence.

"We went to go search the train and all we found was her ribbon. We checked everywhere, but she was nowhere to be seen. Even Natsu couldn't track her scent; it was like she disappeared off of the face of the Earth. I will punish whoever caused the explosion," Erza growled slightly as she thought of avenging Lucy's death. Minutes passed as the girl guild members began to fill with despair as they grabbed somebody to cry on. Levy was crying into Gajeel's chest, Wendy was on her knees hugging Carla, and Bisca was crying as Alzack wrapped his arms around her. Eventually the rest of the guild members snapped out of their daze and began to mourn for their wonderful upbeat celestial mage who was now gone and will never be coming back. Lisanna bid a farewell as she told Mirajane that she had to go quickly run an errand and sneaked out the guild doors before breaking into a wide grin.

-  
><span>Unknown destination<span>:

Lucy groggily woke up as she rubbed her eyes yawning. She accidentally fell asleep on the messy bed while she was waiting for hours as she stared at the wall. She went to go scratch her neck but there was a metal choker blocking her hand, it sparked gold as it beeped rapidly. There was a sudden bang as Lisanna appeared in front of the broken down looking door.

"So I see you found your new collar, my loyal servant," Lisanna said as she giggled into her hand. Lucy reacted quickly as she attempted to perform her famous 'Lucy kick' on Lisanna, but her leg was caught in midair as she was slammed back into the wall with great force.

"Bad girl," Lisanna laughed as a jolt of electricity travelled from the collar around her neck to the rest of her body. The electricity died down as Lucy laid crumpled on the floor as she panted.

"You see, whenever you do something I don't like you will get electrocuted. Understand, or maybe I'll have to show you another example since you're a stupid blonde." Lisanna said as she laughed, truly entertained by the celestial mage's pain. Another jolt of electricity ran through Lucy's body, but way stronger than the other one. This jolt of electricity made the other one seem like just a little bite from a puppy. Lucy howled in pain as she laid on the floor, her hair damp and slightly singed as dirt sinked into her clothes.

"Please...Stop...Why are you doing this...?" She said whimpering as she stared up at Lisanna looking like a helpless puppy.

Lisanna said as she crossed her arms and grinned widely, "There's always a reason for doing something, but I'm not going to tell you mine. Now let us discuss what we're going to do tomorrow".

Thanks for reading our latest chapter! Next update will be 4/20/12. Sorry we can't update earlier but we have spring break and we can't see each other over the weekend! I hope you'll still be interested in our story even after such a long break! Thank you!


	3. Forced Revenge

Lizzy: Fans, followers, and new readers! I have an announcement for you all! Chapter 3 is now up!

Brittany: I don't think they care about what we say. Personally, I skip the author's note and just go right to the story. I mean who doesn't do that?

Lizzy: True, but I hope you guys don't hate it, because I wrote most of it (Well basically all of it ;P). And I'm a terrible writer, Brittany is the good writer in this relationship. I'm the one that comes up with the ideas! Anyways, updates every Friday or Saturday, it all depends on how we feel that day!

Brittany: Well enough with the talking (or typing), here's Chapter 3.

Lizzy: Hope you enjoy! (Well, at least don't hate it.)

* * *

><p><span>Forced Revenge<span>

Lucy groggily woke up. She noticed that she was in the same room as before. As she looked down at her clothes, she wrinkled her nose in disgust, they were filthy. She looked around the bed and found the backpack from before. She took the clothes out and changed. When she was done, she went to go sit down on the chair next to the bed. As she sat down her stomach started to growl intensely, "What does it tack to get a meal in this place?" she questioned the wall. It was as if someone had read her mind because low and behold, Lisanna strided into the room carrying a tray heaping with food.

"Hello, my dearest Lucy, how's it been?" Lisanna asked casually as she set the tray of food next to Lucy.

Lucy's was basically drooling, but she didn't let Lisanna have the satisfaction of seeing her act like a starved dog. Which she basically was. Questions like did she poison it and did this food come out of a restaurant garbage bag, occupied her mind. "Fine, except that this wacko chick that I thought was my friend kidnapped me and is currently taking my hostage!" Lucy spat. "In other words, I'm fine." She added sarcastically.

"Well maybe this girl had a reason for kidnapping you. Did you even think of that or were you to hot headed to think of anything but you own troubles?" Lisanna said. "But putting your petty little stupid problems aside, I have a favor to ask of you. What no, not a favor an order. I'll tell you after you eat because this may disturb you greatly. Also, I do hope that you are comfortable with your room because you'll be seeing a lot of it these days. I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon. Oh, and don't worry Luce, I need you alive so the food hasn't been touched, well at least not by me." Lisanna assured her.

Lucy was too hungry to complain. She was about to dig in when she thought better of herself. She sat the food on her lap and started eating with her fork instead of her hands, as she had planned to do two seconds ago.

Lisanna continued the conversation, "Ok, so about that favor, here's what it is…" Lisanna whispered the rest in Lucy's ears.

What Lisanna said made Lucy loss her appetite completely. A horrified expression filled her face when she realized what this plan would do to her. 'With this plan I have no chance of ever being rescued.' Lucy thought.

…

"This is a transmitter ball. It's similar to a Lacrima Ball but the people on the other side can't see or hear you." Lisanna explained. "It can send you an image of what is happening on another place only if that place has a ball too. I put a bunch in Fairy Tail and all around town, so you'll get a good view of my show!" Lisanna said energetically.

Lucy stared down at her keys with a melancholy look on her face. She had received her keys back for this assignment and her necklace beeped dangerously down on her neck. If it could have said anything, it would have said "Don't try anything funny missy or I'll zap you to death, Mwah hahaha!"

Lucy sighed when she thought of what Natsu would think of her after she did this. 'He would hate me for all of eternity and the rest of Fairy Tail too.' she thought.

Lisanna turned and looked Lucy in the eyes. "Call out Gemini, we have stuff to take care of." She said all business like.

"My life is unfolding itself in front of me and you think it's just 'stuff'." Lucy scoffed.

"Stop complaining you pathetic girl." Lisanna replied.

"Well at least I'm not a sadist that thinks kidnapping defenseless girls is fun! You bit-" Before Lucy could even finish her sentence, Lisanna electrified her. The electricity coursed through Lucy's body from her neck. Lucy choked and fell to her knees. She shakily stood up and was about to continue when Lisanna bitch slapped her across the face. Lucy fell on her side; she winced when the floor connected with an old bruise. Spitting out blood, she stood up once again. She was about to start with Lisanna again but Lisanna zapped her with so much force that Lucy laid on the floor, shivering, after the attack.

"Now will you listen to me! Call out Gemini." Lisanna commanded looking down on her.

Lucy mustered up all her strength, stood, took out her keys, and chanted "Gate of the Twin Spirits, I open thee!" Gemi and Mini popped up and looked at Lucy, waiting for an order. "Gemini please turn into me and listen to whatever Lisanna has to say to you." Lucy commanded. They turned into her but they looked sad, as if they knew what was going to happen to them.

"Now Gemi and Mini don't look so sad, all you have to do is …" she whispered the rest into their ears. After hearing what she had to say, they looked at Lucy for confirmation. All Lucy could do was nod but they seemed to get the message.

"Let's go Gemini, we got a show to put on." Lisanna said as she handed Gemini a cloak and walked out of the room. Gemini put on the cloak before giving Lucy one last look, then they following Lisanna out of the room, into a nightmare.

…

Lucy was peering into the transmitter ball as the image came into view. She watched intensely as her heart raced. Gemini appeared with Lisanna over her shoulder. Lisanna looked beat up and broken, but she was just acting. She had beaten herself up just for the sake of this plan. Lucy could see the guild now. Oh how she missed it! It stood tall and proud but it also looked depressing and sad at the same time. Lucy couldn't help but feel that it was all her fault. If she had just been stronger than maybe she could have stood a chance against the tattooed man and masked person! But she couldn't dwell on this; she had bigger problems at the moment. She focused on Lisanna, Lisanna had a triumphant look on her face. 'How could that bitch do that to me? I swear when I get stronger, I'll burn that bitch to the ground! She won't stand a chance!' Lucy thought intensely.

Lucy refocused on Gemini, as she was now outside the guild doors, Gemini took a big breath and slammed the doors open.

…

Gemi & Mini's POV:

Gemini looked at the guild doors. They could basically see the despair seeping through the guild doors (A/N: Remember that Gemini can sense people's feelings). "Please forgive us, Mavarov." They said simultaneously. Then they took a deep breath together and kicked the guild doors open.

"BOOM!"

The despair in the room hit Gemini like a ton of bricks. Gemi and Mini lost their focus for a second. They stared at the guild members with their shocked and sad expressions and that brought Gemini back to reality. They could feel every pore in their body (well actually Lucy's body) telling them not to do this, but they had to. They were Master's orders, they could not disobey them.

They dropped Lisanna's "unconscious" body on the floor and then kicked her so that she slid to the center of the guild.

"Here's your trash." They said simultaneously. Making sure that everyone had seen their face, they left the guild. Tears coming out of their eyes once they had their back to the guild. They couldn't keep up the illusion any longer so they ran to an alley and transformed back to their original bodies. They could hear the guild members coming out of their trance and cursing out Lucy's name. They heard footsteps pouring out of the guild, no question that they were looking for Lucy. They turned their backs on Fairy Tail and teleported back to their master.

…

Back to Lucy:

Lucy was still looking at the transmitter ball when Gemi and Mini appeared. She looked at them with a melancholy smile. "You guys did good, thank you. You can go back now." She said.

They nodded but before they left, they looked at Lucy and said "We will find a way to break that lock on your neck and then you will be able to escape, Princess." Then they bowed and left in a puff of smoke. Lucy's heart swelled with pride. 'If anyone can help me, it's my spirits.' She thought with respect. Lucy started at the ball, waiting for phase two to start. Only, what could it be? Lisanna didn't even tell her, saying that it was a surprise. What more damage could Lisanna do?

…

Lizzy: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but we want to keep you intrigued!

Brittany: Ya, but good news is that we are updating next Friday. So don't fret! Oh and Lizzy, this is hard for me to say but…

Lizzy: Yes?

Brittany: *murmured* you did a good job on the story.

Lizzy: Excuse me? But could you say that one more time, I couldn't quite catch it.

Brittany: *murmured* I said, you did a good job.

Lizzy: What?

Brittany: I SAID YOU DID A GOOD GOD DAMN JOB! OK! HAPPY NOW!

Lizzy: Yes, thank you.

Brittany: Whatever. To more important matters, thank you all for reading!

Lizzy: Please tell your friends! Oh and we made our goal of 10 reviews! Could we go for 20? Thanks!


	4. A Never Ending Mystery

Lizzy: Yay! Next Chapter! We were so worried that we might have had to update it late.

Brittany: Ya, we were sooo busy this week and last week. Between the Math and English State tests we had like no time!

Lizzy: State Tests are so stupid! I mean, who gives THREE Math tests and THREE English tests? And make all the students do TWO Essays! Next week we have to do TWO Science State Tests! (or is it in two weeks?)

Brittany: You guys were lucky we even got the chapter done, extra lucky that we even updated it!

Lizzy: Let's stop ranting and get on with the story.

Brittany: Sure, and without further ado Chapter 4!

…

A Never Ending Mystery

Chapter 4

Lisanna groaned and looked up at her sister's face. "Huh?" She pretended to act confused.

"Lisanna I'm so glad you're ok!" Mirajane cried.

"What happened?"

"Well…" Mirajane said skeptically, looking worriedly at Natsu. Then she whispered "Well Lucy came to the guild, dropped you on the floor and called you trash. After that she left. She looked so evil, I never thought she would beat you up like that! She was so kind before, I wonder what happened. I can't believe she would ever do this to us…" Mirajane stared at Lisanna as tears grew in her eyes.

'I know what happened' Lisanna thought to herself. "Did Lucy really do this?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes she did. I have never seen Natsu so mad or sad before, I hope he's alright. The whole guild is worried about you!"

"Poor Natsu." Lisanna said knowing that Natsu would soon be wrapped around her finger.

"Yes and he really liked Lucy, I mean, he loved her! He would do anything for her!"

"Yeah he would." Lisanna exclaimed sadly, remembering the days when they too were that close.

Mirajane gave Lisanna a knowing look and said, "I hope this opens up a chance for you. It's very clear what side Lucy has chosen, and it is not one that I approve." Mira stood, "Well we better get you to the infirmary." She then picked up Lisanna like she weighed nothing.

But Lisanna protested, "Put me down Mira! I want to tell everyone what happened. They have the right to know."

"But your hurt," Mira said giving Lisanna a motherly look.

"Please!" Lisanna whined.

"Fine, but I'll check on you once you're done." She put her arms under Lisanna's neck and knees then carried her bridal style to the stage. Lisanna looked towards a transmitter ball set up near the stage. She held up 2 fingers and mouthed 'Phase two.'

…

Lucy stared at the transmitter ball on her lap. Lisanna had just mouthed 'phase two.' Lucy was worried at what she would do. She already knew it was going to get worse. She could only sit and gaze at the transmitter ball as her life fell apart before her eyes. Lisanna was carried up onto the stage by Mirajane, Lucy glared at the transmitter ball with a worried expression. Lisanna looked into the transmitter ball for a second before turning to the crowd. The view changed. Now Lucy was watching Lisanna's back as she sat on a chair on the stage. All of Fairy Tail seemed to be staring at Lucy, but she knew they weren't. They had mixed emotions on their faces. Lucy could see the betrayal in their eyes, as well as sadness and pain. The view shifted again and now she was watching Lisanna's spot on the stage.

…

Lisanna stared at the crowd of Fairy Tail mages as she flashed a weak smile. "Well, I guess your all wondering what happened before, right?" She questioned, speaking into the microphone. The guild stayed silent. They nodded their heads, determined to know what had happened. They couldn't help the feeling of angst growing in their stomachs as they focused on Lisanna. Lisanna winced in pain as she fixed her position on the chair. Mirajane was about to make her way on the stage to help Lisanna, but Lisanna nodded no. She let out a deep breath as she began to tell the story. "Tonight as I was on my way to the guild, I passed an alleyway. I heard Lucy's and a male's voice. I looked inside of the alleyway and saw her talking to a man. She was covered in dark clothing as she turned to me…"

…

Flashback: (A/N: This is a fake flashback. Lisanna made it out of her imagination.)

"Lucy! Everybody is worried about you!" Lisanna exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"None of your business!" Lucy growled, folding her arms.

"We all thought you were dead!"

"Not like anybody actually cared." Lucy scoffed.

"Yes they do! Everybody does!"

"Well I don't give a shit! Lucy yelled. "Ever since you came back from Edolas they have been brushing me off like I don't exist!"

"Um… I'm sorry, but I never noticed."

"Exactly!" screeched Lucy. Then she said to the guy next to her, "Reyn, I'm sick of this bitch. Fight her and if you accidently to kill her, you get a kiss!" Lucy grinned as she snaked her arms around his waist. "Sure Luce!" He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

He moved so that he stood protectively in front of Lucy. He sized his opponent up. 'She is obviously emotionally drained. She looks strong but not too strong. She's not gonna last a minute against me.' He thought. Then with a smirk he wrote in the air in runes '_Needle skewer'_. Lisanna fell to her knees as invisible needles penetrated her body. It felt like she was being ripped apart, inside and out.

"AHHHHHHH!" Lisanna screamed. Then she regained her composure, she faced Reyn and yelled "Lucy get out from behind his back and face me! COWARD!"

Lucy got mad, she was about to come out when Reyn stopped her. He looked her in the eyes and said, "Don't worry babe, I'll finish her off." Then he walked up to Lisanna and put a finger on her forehead, he wrote '_Extreme Quake_.' It felt like Lisanna's brain was put in a blender, it felt like her brain was being chopped into a thousand pieces. So much pain exploded inside her head. She screamed so hard it came out silent. She crumbled to the ground.

"HAHAHA! WHAT A LOSER!" Lucy laughed.

"Bitch," Lisanna grunted.

"Well it seems like I'll be have the last laugh!"

"Stupid blonde! Why don't you open your eyes, everyone cares about you! ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND?"

"You're starting to annoy me!" Lucy spat.

Lisanna's arms transformed into big light blue wings. She yelled, "Feather Slam!"

Lucy was about to be slammed into the wall when at the last minute she dodged. "What are those, chicken wings?" She laughed. Lisanna growled, she was about to do it again when Lucy took out her keys. She chanted, "Open! Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!"

Sagittarius appeared out of no were. He saluted at no one and said "Mushi Mushi!"

"Pin Lisanna to that wall!" Lucy commanded.

"Mushi." He said, and then he drew his arm back and shot at Lisanna. His had an impeccable aim. His arrows pierced Lisanna's wings and pinned Lisanna to a wall.

"OW!" Lisanna felled, blood dripping from her wounds. Lucy walked up to Lisanna, her fingers touching a bleeding cut on the transform mage's cheek. Lucy dug her nails in causing more blood to come out. Lisanna bit her cheek to prevent her from screaming out in pain. Lucy released her hand from her hold on the other girls face.

Lucy smirked "Sweet dreams, Lisanna." Then Lucy punched Lisanna in the gut. Lisanna coughed up blood and blacked out instantly.

Lucy removed the arrows in Lisanna's arm (they had transformed back to arms once she had blacked out). The arrows where the only thing holding Lisanna up. She then crumbled to the ground. Grabbed Lisanna's unconscious body, Lucy flung it over her shoulder. "You can go back to the guild, Reyn. I'm going to go give the Fairies their present." She smirked evilly as she disappeared into the dark.

…

The guild was silent. Happy stared up at Lisanna as tears streamed down his face. "B-but Lucy would never do that!" Happy stuttered as he sniffled. Lisanna's face softened as she stared down at the cat. "She did Happy. Why would I lie?" She hated to see her 'son' so sad. The guild members roared as they shouted insults about Lucy. Such as calling her a traitor, bitch, and other cruel words. Natsu stared with his eyes wide in shock. Before he finally realized what was happening, he bolted off towards the door. Happy started to follow after him but was stopped by Mira. Mira shook her head, and Happy understood the silent message. They would have to leave Natsu alone for now. He needed to let out all of the feelings that were now consuming him. Loosing Lucy was as bad as when he lost Igneel. Lucy being a traitor and hurting his nakama made it even worse. Who would have ever though that the sweet blonde celestial mage would do this?

…

It started to rain as Natsu arrived at the hill behind his house. He always went there when he wanted to be by himself and think. These mixed feelings were making him angrier by each second. He felt sad, betrayed, angry and other things he couldn't process. How the hell does he feel about this situation! He growled in frustration as he lit his fist up in flames. He knocked down the nearest tree and started to punch it repeatedly. With splinters in his current bloody hands, he dropped to his knees. The rain poured down, soaking him. He didn't care about that right now, he wanted Lucy back. Even though she was a traitor and hurt Lisanna, he still loved her. He tightened his fists as he slammed them on the wet grass. He looked up to the sky. "Luccyyy!" The forest shook as he let out a roar filled with pain and agony. Tears ran down his face as he began to whimper. He shifted his position from his knees and sat. He tucked his knees into his chest as he rested his head on top of them. He folded his arms around his legs as he stared at the dark clouds in the distance. Damn, he was confused. He knew how he mostly felt though, sad. This was just like the day Igneel left him. It was raining and he couldn't find him anywhere. Natsu wished that this was all a dream… A nightmare. He wanted to wake up next to Lucy in her bed. He wouldn't mind if when he woke up she would kick him for sleeping in her bed. He wanted to go on a mission with her. Even for her to complain about her rent or something else, he didn't' care! He just wanted to wake up and find Lucy beside him, safe and sound. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, Natsu" Lisanna said as she stared down at the disarrayed Natsu. He snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up at her.

"Hey…" He trailed off.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I had to break the news to you, I couldn't believe it either. Maybe that's how she really is, you know the true her." She said as she tried to reason with the confused boy. "Um… Natsu, can you please walk me home? I'm sort of afraid to encounter Lucy again…" Lisanna said as she mentally smirked. Natsu slightly brightened up at the idea of encountering Lucy so he decided to go.

"Sure Lisanna." He said as he got up and began to walk side by side with Lisanna. Natsu checked each alleyway they passed, hoping Lucy would be inside one of them. He also tried to track her scent but he failed. It was impossible with this amount of rain pouring down on them. They finally arrived at Lisanna's house. As Natsu was about to turn around to leave, something tugged on his scarf. He stumbled as something warm met his lips. Lisanna was standing on her tippy toes as she kissed Natsu in the rain. Lisanna mentally screamed. She felt like one of those couples that kiss in the rain in a romance movie. She pulled back as she giggled. "Goodnight Natsu!" She smiled as she headed towards the door. Natsu still stood there in shock as his cheeks heated up a little, it was his first kiss after all. He shook all of his weird feeling as he headed towards the guild to retrieve Happy. After that they headed to Lucy's apartment, where he felt at home. Her sweet scent filled his nose as he dropped onto the bed. Happy crawled into the bed next to him. He drifted off into a world of dreams where Lucy was safe and happy. Her laugh rang through his head like bells. Her golden hair shined and her skin was almost transparent. She looked beautiful. She bolted off through the green fields with Natsu as he chased after her, laughing. She ran through his mind like a ghost, because least did he know when he wakes up. Lucy won't be there. She was only a fragment of his imagination, for now…

…

Lucy gasped for breath as she let out a cry of distress and misery. She bawled into her hands as the last scenes played through her mind like a broken record. They're cruel words echoed through her head as she covered her ears. She shook her head vigorously. Bitch…Traitor…Jerk… Each word added another painful stab to her heart. She whimpered, wishing this would all end. What made it all worse was, Natsu… His reaction, and the looks on her face hurt her a lot more. She lost her breath as the scene of Natsu and Lisanna kissing replayed. The slight blush on his cheeks told her everything was going smoothly according to Lisanna's plan. She started to tug at the ends of her hair in frustration. She stifled a scream as her lungs ached for breath. She quickly drew in a gasp of air before continuing to where she left off. She had nobody now. Even if she escaped, she could never go back to the guild. The only one she had to talk to was the walls that trapped her inside of this prison. She crawled into the bed and covered her trembling body with the ripped blanket. Her head ached, and so did her heart. Why would Lisanna ever go this far…? It will always be a never ending mystery to Lucy. Lucy fell asleep as her cries of pain became silent. Only if Lucy knew what will be in store for her when she wakes up…

…

Thank you for reading! Next update on Friday or Saturday! Could we get at least 20 reviews? It would make us so happy! Thank you!


	5. My New Pal

Lizzy: Hey readers! Is this chapter 5?

Brittany: Yes my dumb stupid lovably Lizzy, this is chapter 5.

Lizzy: Aww! Thank you! Well I'm sorry if you hate this chapter, I know I sure do. It was my turn to write the chapter and I had a bad case of writer's block, so if the story sucks I am really sorry.

Brittany: Ya Lizzy! It's all your fault!

Lizzy: Hurtful!

Brittany: You admitted it.

Lizzy: Whatever. Please enjoy chapter 5!

Brittany: Yes, please enjoy this rubbish.

Lizzy: HEY!

Disclaimer: We keep forgetting to disclaim. WE DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, UNFORTUNATELY.

…

Chapter 5:

My New Pal

Lucy woke up early because of her growling stomach. She looked around the room forgetting for just a moment that her life was a living hell. When she finally realized where she was all the grief that she felt before came crashing down on her. She curled up in a ball and was about to fall asleep again but her stomach had other ideas. She stood and headed to the door. She knocked, trying to get the guard's attention.

"What do you want?" A voice growled from the other side.

"Well I'm hungry, if you can't already hear my stomach. May I come out?" Lucy replied in a sickly sweet voice.

"Fine, but don't try anything funny. There are guards posted at every corner in this guild. You won't be able to get out."

"I would expect nothing less." She said sweetly as the door opened, revealing the tattooed mage that she had met before on the train.

"Whatever. The dining hall is the second door to your right."

"Thank you." Lucy scanned the hall. He was right, there was a guard in every corner. She walked towards the second door. She could hear a lot of voices on the other side; they were all happy and cheerful. She walked in and all noise stopped. Lucy guessed she didn't look so great, but did they have to stare? She didn't have a choice but to look dirty. The shower didn't work in her room.

Then the doors on the other side of the cafeteria opened. Lisanna walked in with a man behind her. Lisanna smiled when she finally saw Lucy. She walked casually towards Lucy, dragging the boy with her.

Lisanna smiled, "Hello Lucy! I see you are here to eat lunch, right?" Lucy didn't have the time to make a sharp remark before Lisanna continued again. "Well never mind." She pointed to the man next to her, "This here is Reyn, and he will be your partner from now on."

Reyn introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Reyn." Lucy couldn't help but notice that he was really handsome. He was about her age. He had shiny blonde hair with light brown highlights. He also had a slight tan, Lucy could see all the muscles he had through his tight shirt. His eyes were like liquid gold. His face was like one of an angel's. In short, he would make any girl weak on the knees. (A/N: I based this Reyn from another Reyn in a different book. The book is Immortal Beloved by Cate Tiernan, you should really read it! It is the best book EVER! It has magic in it so I know you guys would like it.)

"H-hey," Lucy stuttered.

"Well, I'll leave you two kids alone." Lisanna said, then she left the room.

"Well let's get a seat, if you don't mind." He said kindly. Lucy couldn't look at his lips, she knew if she did she would turn as bright as a tomato. Instead she focused on his Adam's apple, that is when she noticed he had a collar just like hers.

"You have one too." Lucy said pointing to the collar.

"Ya, I've had it since I was 14. Apparently they still don't trust me because they won't take it off. But I guess babysitting you is the only way to prove that I won't turn my back on them."

Lucy would have felt sorry for him but the fact that he indirectly called her a baby made her mad. "You are not my babysitter! I will find a way to get out of this place you just wait!"

"Trust me, you can't get out. Now let's have this conversation somewhere more private. People are staring." Lucy looked around and in fact, almost everyone was trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Alright." Lucy replied grumpily. "But we are getting food first, I'm starving."

Reyn chuckled, "Sure, whatever you say Princess."

Lucy turned red. "Only my spirits can call me Princess. Please just call me Lucy. Princess is what people used to call me. I ran away from that life and I don't want to remember it." Lucy said sadly.

Reyn nodded understandingly.

At least the food was decent. Lucy and Reyn were sitting in the farthest table to the left. Opposite from any snooping ears.

"So this means that you will be with me 24/7?" Lucy asked.

"Pretty much, and I am in the room just across from you so if you have any questions feel free to ask."

"I'll consider it. So what power do you have?"

"I'm a script mage, I right in runes."

'Just like Levy and Freed.' Lucy thought, feeling sad again. "Are you powerful?'

"I guess you could say so. But I don't think I'm as powerful as you."

'Is he FLIRTING?" Lucy thought.

"I heard that you are the most powerful Celestial mage in existence! I also heard that you summoned all your spirits at once, is that true?"

'No. he's just curious.' Lucy sighed, relieved. "Ya I did. But it was only to save my friend Loke who, by the way, is one of my spirits now."

"That's really cool. How many spirits do you have? "

"I have 10 Zodiac keys and 4 regular keys (A/N: Is that right?). Not that I need any more, I have enough. But if a key is in need of a master I will be happy to take it under my wing."

"You are really sweet Lucy, I wish more people could be like you." Reyn said honestly.

Lucy blushed a deep shade of red. She was going to like hanging out with Reyn. He felt more like a friend than a guard.

…

Lucy looked in awe as she stared at the training room. It was huge and spacious. Practice dummies lined up the wall furthest to the back. There were mats placed on the floor where you could spar with another mage. Weapons lined up the wall to the right. There were plenty of knives to go around. Lucy felt herself eyeing the pair on the right. They had a deep dark blue leather grip, like the night sky, with patterns of stars and constellations all around the extremely sharp blade. In short, they were the most beautiful and deadly knives Lucy had ever seen. Reyn walked over and picked up the pair and handed them to Lucy.

"A gift from Lisanna, she thought you would like them." Reyn said. Lucy eagerly picked them up, she felt like they had been personally made for her.

"I never thought Lisanna was the thoughtful type." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Be nice, she's not all bad." Then they both bursted out laughing. Reyn already felt like the older brother that she never had. They had hit it off great from the start, Lucy could tell this was going to be a lasting relationship.

"Well let's get to work." Lucy said as she wiped away a tear.

"Sure how about we spar. Lisanna gave me your keys earlier, now don't try anything funny or I'll have to zap you." He said it nicely but she had no doubt he would. He handed Lucy her keys.

"Ok, but I won't go easy on you!"

"Bring it on!" They walked towards the training mats and positioned themselves in a fighting stance. Reyn began explaining the rules. "Rule one: no weapons of any sort unless your magic consists of it, which yours doesn't." Lucy reluctantly put her knives and whip on the ground, sad that she had to part ways with them. "Second: No holding back." Lucy grinned, she was going to like this match.

Lucy wasted no time, she chanted "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

Taurus appeared, "Lucy! Your body is as great as ever!"

Lucy ignored him and continued, "Open! Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!"

Scorpio appeared and said, "Oi-a!"

"Impressive!" Reyn awed.

But Lucy wasn't done yet. "Taurus's Axe, Scorpio's sand suction, Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!" Taurus and Scorpio did as they were told, doing a combined attack. It was a spectacular sight.

Reyn eyes widened, 'she really isn't holding back!' he panicked. Reyn had only seconds to put up a wall. "_Rune Barrier!_" He yelled and quickly wrote it in the air. He had blocked her attack at the last minute.

Lucy smirked, 'He's really gonna have a hard time.' Lucy thought evilly.

"I did not expect that," Reyn said truthfully.

"Don't worry, I have plenty more where that came from!" Lucy said slyly. Reyn's eyes widened in terror. He was no match for her. "You can go now guys, thanks!"

"Bye Lucy." They said in union.

Reyn took this as his opportunity. "_Knife Rain!_" Lucy dodged the knives that fell from the sky. She looked around, searching for cover, but instead spotted a glass of water. She thought of a better idea. She ran for the water.

Placing her key in the water she chanted. "Open! Gate of the Water Barren, Aquarius!"

The instant Aquarius appeared she screamed at Lucy. "How dare you summon me in a damn CUP?I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO DROWN YOU!"

"Sorry!" Lucy squeaked, utterly terrified of her spirit. "Please don't drown me! I just need you to attack him." She pointed at Reyn, who had turned pale at the sight of the angry powerful spirit. He snapped out of his trance and started to write a complicated spell that Lucy was sure was going to be painful if activated. She couldn't waste any time. "Please Aquarius!"

"I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY TOO!" Aquarius screeched.

"KYAAA!" Lucy screamed as a wall of water came spiraling towards her. Reyn screamed too but Lucy was unable to hear it through the roar of the water. Lucy was blown 50 yards back but she still had enough energy to stand back up. Reyn laid on the floor all the way across the room. She could hear him moaning pain.

"Now don't summon me for a week! I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend." Then Aquarius disappeared.

Lucy ran up to Reyn and asked worriedly, "Are you ok?"

What she didn't expect was for him to smirk. "You fell for it." Then he jumped out of the way as a magic circle illuminated around Lucy.

Lucy growled hitting the force field, "a surprise attack, how cowardly." Then she smirked 'He doesn't even know the true extent of my power.' She thought evilly. Lucy's eyes started to glow, Lucy had mastered this spell awhile ago and now she knew how to control the amount of magic she could release in a blow. She decided to give him a small blast, just enough to wipe him out for a little while. Lucy started to chant. "Measure the Heavens, open them wide, all the stars of Heaven overflowing with light, make thyself known to me. O Tetrabiblos, for I hold dominion over the stars. Complete thy aspect. Release thy malevolent Gate. 88 stars of the heaven, Shine. URANO METRIA!" (A/N: Lucy used this spell when Hibiki downloaded it into her head and in chapter 272 of the manga.) The spell instantly broke the rune barrier around her and made a direct hit at Reyn. He was blown into the wall, imprinting a human shaped cave onto the wall. Lucy ran up to Reyn. "Reyn! Reyn! Are you ok?"

Reyn stared up at Lucy and said, "You really are strong, the rumors are definitely true." Then he blacked out. Lucy scanned the room looking for an infirmary but instead found a crowd of people around her. There was a look of awe on their faces. Lucy blushed and smiled sheepishly, she tried to carry Reyn out of the room but Reyn was too heavy for her.

"What are looking at? Come and help me!" She yelled at the crowd. Two men ran up and carried Reyn out of the room. A girl about Wendy's age came up to her and handed Lucy her knives and whip. Lucy smiled at the little girl. "Thank you" she thanked. Then she followed the men to the infirmary. Lucy practically smashed the door down. "Are you ok?" She screamed but then found herself face to face with Lisanna. Lucy halted.

"I saw your show, it was pretty impressive." Lisanna praised. Lucy growled at her but she kept going. "Not many people can beat Reyn that easily. But you need practice, you are still physically weak. I'll train you or one of my workers will."

"Thank you Your Highness but I have other plans." Lucy smirked and was about to turn back to Reyn when Lisanna grabbed her arm.

"You will take training from me or else."

"Or else what?" Lucy spat.

"This." Lucy noticed that defying her was a big mistake. Electricity coursed through her body. Lucy gasped but managed to stay upright and standing through the entire thing. "There is plenty more where that came from. Now you are my loyal minion and I have a mission that I need done and you and Reyn are going to do it. But you need to be trained and ready for this mission, both emotionally and physically. You got that?"

Lucy nodded, knowing that she could not defy her.

"Now what I want you guys to do is…"

…

Lizzy: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! What a terrible chapter and I left a cliff hanger! Please don't kill me!

Brittany: *an angry mob of readers behind her* CHARGE!

Lizzy: Ahhh! *trampled by mob*

Brittany: Thank you for reading! Chapter updated next Friday. Next chapter I will be writing it so it is guaranteed to be good!

Lizzy: *say woundedly and spits out blood* Hey! Are you saying I don't write good chapter!

Brittany: Hell ya! *Lizzy punches Brittany in the face*


	6. Surprise Visit

Lizzy: Welcome to another chapter of The Broken Fairy!

Brittany: Hell ya!

Lizzy: The only flames allowed are Natsu's!

DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 6:

Surprise Visit

Lucy woke up in a new room. She had finally convinced Lisanna to change the room that she was in before. She grabbed her new knives and her keys. She walked out of the door and headed to the conference room to meet up with Reyn and Lisanna. When Lucy arrived she walked up to them. She stood next to Reyn as Lisanna stood in front of them. "Well, look at the two lovers!" Lisanna said bubbly as she started to giggle. The one word that stood out to Reyn was 'lovers'. His face turned red as he began to drool, lost in his thoughts.

Lucy's view shifted to Reyn's face as she realized what he was thinking. Her jaw dropped to the floor. "Pervert!" She shouted raising her leg. "Lucy kick!" Lucy's voice echoed as Reyn was nailed in the face by her foot and sent flying into the wall.

"What the hell Luce!" Reyn shook his fest angrily as he brushed off the rubble from the impact. Lucy faced Lisanna as she crossed her arms and let out a deep sigh, shaking her head. Reyn returned back to his position next to Lisanna.

"Well, what do you want?" Lucy scoffed.

"Oh right!" Lisanna suddenly remembered as she laughed. "I want you guys to go on this mission and assassinate these people." Lisanna smiled as she handed them a sheet of paper with the information for the mission on it. "Then report back to me! This is the mission I was telling you about 3 months ago! iIf the mission goes well, you guys get a gift~" Lisanna sang as she turned around and walked away.

"Shall we go now blonde?" Reyn said as he pointed in the direction of the door.

"Hey! Your blonde too, dumbass!" Lucy shouted.

"Nope" Reyn disagreed. "See. My hair is brown AND blonde. Not just blonde! Look who's right now princess?" He said in a childish tone, showing the brown highlights in his hair. Lucy crossed her arms as she let out a small 'hmph'. Reyn laughed as he started to walk towards the door with Lucy. They both read over the paper for the mission quickly, not caring about the details. They both pulled up the dark hoods of their cloaks and headed into the darkness

The sound of ripping flesh echoed through the alleyway. The hooded figure dropped the last corpse of the night.

"Done yet Princess?" Reyn questioned as he wiped the blood on his hands onto his dark cloak.

"Yup!" Lucy said as she stuck her knives and keys back onto her belt. "Well let's go back to the guild now!"  
>Reyn smiled. "No... I want to take a short detour. You can go without me. Tell Lisanna i'll be back soon." Lucy gave him a thumbs up.<p>

"Fine, but it won't be my fault when you get yelled at for not listening!" Reyn laughed as he flew off into the night, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Lucy was in a daze, she didn't even know where she was walking to. She could care less, she just wanted a break from this crap she would consider her life. Before she knew it, she was walking behind the building of Fairy Tail. Wind blew down her cloak hood a little, make her blonde hair visible in the moonlight. She quickly tucked her hood back on. A white headed mage peaked out from behind the Fairy Tail guild.

"L-lucy?" She questioned, unsure if it was her or not. Lucy slowly turned around as she silently cursed under her breath at herself for being so careless. She snapped out of her gaze as she turned back around, getting ready to bolt the hell out of here. Mira grabbed her hand and quickly turned Lucy to face her. She tugged Lucy's hood down as she lost her breath. "Lucy..." She quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde mage, hugging her tightly. "We were so worried about you!" She let out a sob, backing away as she placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders. Lucy was frozen and didn't know what to do.

"No you weren't..." Lucy whispered as she lowered her head. Her hair covered her eyes as she tightened her fist. "Nobody cares! They all hate me!" Lucy shouted as she raised her head.

"No, Lucy that's not true. Please... Please come back. We all miss you! We're your family!" Mira stifled a sob. 

"No... I could never go back!" Lucy shook her head. "They would never take me back... I have betrayed them all. Did you see how much it hurt all of them? I didn't want too but..." Lucy trailed off as a spark of electricity shocked her lightly, warning her not to give out any more information. Lucy quickly escaped Mira's grasp as she jumped forward. "I need to go now. I won't come back though. Goodbye..." Lucy said sadly as she pulled her hood back up. Before Mira could attempt to grab her Lucy had already disappeared into the night.

"Lucy..." Mira stared at the direction Lucy had disappeared from. Mira looked down on her dress and hands, there was blood on them. She looked at the direction where Lucy had disappeared to. "Just what were you doing today?"

…  
>"Damnit!" Lucy cried as she punched a stone wall. Tears streamed down her face as she clenched her teeth. She sank down onto the floor. It seemed like hours but it was only minutes that Lucy sat there crying and trying to get herself together. When she finally did, she got up from the ground and wiped her face. She walked by a small puddle and cupped her hands. She put her hands into the water as a little puddle formed in her palms. She quickly splashed the water on her face till any traces of her tantrum disappear. She stared at the reflection in the puddle. A reflection of a monster stared back at her as she jumped back. Some rocks fell into the water, making the image ripple. It finally calmed as Lucy was met by her normal reflection. 'What have I become...?" Lucy thought. She headed back to the guild where Reyn and Lisanna were.<p>

"Well that was close, wasn't it?" Lisanna said while giving Lucy another round of electricity.

"Kyaaah!" Lucy screamed as she shivered on the floor. She has been laying there for half an hour already. She couldn't get up because Lisanna kept shocking her. Reyn stared at her, tears threatening to escape from his eyes.

"Lisanna... I think you should stop now. Lucy's learned her lesson. She won't do it again, I'll make sure." Reyn choked out as he tried to convince her to stop hurting Lucy.

"Fine. You won't do it again right, Lucy?" Lisanna snickered as she nudged Lucy's side with her foot. Lucy groaned.

"Yes..." Lucy mumbled.

"Well, I'm going on a date with Natsu tomorrow! Isn't it wonderful? It's like you never existed~" Lisanna sang as she clamped her hands together.

"Yea...Amazing..." Lucy pretended to agree. Her heart felt like it had shattered like broken glass.

"Well bye! Reyn help this trash off of the floor and into its room." Lisanna said as she walked out of the room. Reyn helped Lucy to her feet as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Luce, you alright?" Reyn questioned. Lucy mumbled a 'mhm' as she stared at the ground. Tears streamed down her face and dropped onto the floor. "Wanna talk about it later?" Reyn asked as he and Lucy started walking towards the exit of the room. Lucy nodded.

…

Mira ran into the guild, a frown on her face.

"Mira! Where have you been?" A worried Elfman asked.

"I…" Mira said unsurely.

"Yes." Suddenly the whole guild was listening on their conversation. Finding it interesting that the proud Mira was worried.

"I… saw Lucy." She whispered, but the whole guild could hear it. An unsettling silence filled the guild.

"You saw Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Yes, and she was so sad. She thinks that everyone hates her." Mira said sadly. "She said that she can never come back, it sounded like it wasn't her choice to leave or not."

"So Lu-chan's innocent!"

"I'm pretty sure she is but we don't know for sure." Then, as if it was on quo, Natsu barged into the room. He had a huge smile on his face, something that they hadn't seen in months.

He suddenly stopped, feeling that the guild was unsettled he marched up to Mira and asked, "What's happening?"

Mira gave everyone in the room a glare that clearly said 'if you tell him anything I will hunt you down and show no mercy.' Then she looked at Natsu and said with a big smile said, "Nothing, we were just wondering what you and Lisanna will do on your date. You aren't going to do anything stupid like last time, right?" At the last part Mira gave Natsu a glare that could make hell freeze over.

Natsu gulped and saluted, "Aye sir!"

"I'm a woman."

"Yes ma'am!"

"That's better. Now go home and plan a nice romantic dinner, or else. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes! I'm on it!" Then he left the guild in such a hurry that he almost knocked down Lisanna, who was just entering the guild.

"What did you do to him, Mira?" Lisanna asked.

"Nothing, but we have more important matters. I just saw Lucy." Then the whole guild came together and started to talk about possibitlies. What they didn't know was that all of them would be wrong.

…

Lizzy: Thank you for reading!

Brittany: We are aiming for 45 reviews! Could you do that for us?

Lizzy: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will not be updated.

Brittany: Why not bitch!

Lizzy: We are going to Hersey Park, dumbass!

Brittany: Oh yeah! I remember now!

Lizzy: Next chapter update on 5/25 because we're going on a class trip. Bye!


	7. A Peculiar Meeting?

Lizzy&Brittany: We hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lizzy: Yeah because i wrote the whole thing! It's beautiful!

Brittany: Whatever you say Lizzy. I'm too lazy to fight with you right now.

Lizzy: Victory!

Brittany: Not really, just don't be surprised if something happens to you later...

Lizzy: Oh shit... o_o

Brittany: :D.

...

Lisanna looked over the guild, fantasizing about where Natsu would take her. Would it be as horrible as last time? Will it even be romantic? Questions like this were running through her head.

'Bang!' Lisanna looked up seeing Natsu walk through the door in his usual manner.

"Hey Lisanna!" Natsu said in his usual loud voice. Lisanna smiled and walked up to Natsu and planted a kiss on his lips. Natsu smiled.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled over the catcalls and whistles they were getting.

"Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Sure." Lisanna agreed.

…

Lisanna and Natsu arrives at a restaurant that looking over the beach. The view alone would have fulfilled Lisanna's idea of a perfect date.

"Natsu! Where did you find such a beautiful place in Magnolia?" Lisanna asked in awe.

"Let's just say that a certain someone, *cough*Mira*cough*, persuaded me into looking all over town all night for a perfect venue. Do you like?" Natsu grinned.

"I love! Thank you so much Natsu, it's perfect." Then Lisanna gave Natsu a big kiss. Natsu blushed and Lisanna giggled. They left hand in hand to the restaurant.

…

Lucy tore her eyes away from the screen before she could start crying. She looked over at Reyn who was sitting there besides her on her bed trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry Luce. Lisanna really knows how to hurt you." He said.

"It's fine, I don't care." Lucy willed a tear not to escape her eyes.

"I know you better than that Lucy. You're really hurt, I can see it in your eyes."

"Well even if this does hurt I can't stop watching. Lisanna said this was my punishment. It's like she knows all my weaknesses. It KILLS me that she is so strong!" Then Lucy erupted into tears. She cried in Reyn's shoulder, soaking his shirt.

"There, there." He whispered while rubbing circles on her back. "There's no reason to be upset. I bet that if Lisanna had never kidnapped you it would be you with Natsu, not Lisanna."

"Yeah right, did you see the way they look at each other? I lost the moment Lisanna came back from Edolas."

"That's not true! Everyone has forgiven you already, you could go back once you get out! And everyone will believe your story not Lisanna's!" Then Reyn cringed as he felt Lisanna give him a small shock on his neck. "Ouch! She either has eyes in the back of her head or she has transmitter balls in here too."

"Of course she does. She has to keep an eye on her inmates, even if she is on a date." Lucy grumbled.

Reyn laughed as he rubbed his neck, "You got that right."

"Reyn?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if you could get me my dinner? I kind of don't want to be with anyone but you at the moment. I don't want everyone to see the Mighty Lucy crying."

Reyn smirked, "The Mighty Lucy? Really?"

"That's what I heard them call me! Don't be mad because I have a title and you don't!" Lucy stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. They only call you that because when you're mad you get scary. Like Erza."

"How do you know Erza?"

"I don't but I do have ears. I hear about the mighty Titania of Fairy Tail everywhere. Is it true that she can knock down an entire mountain?"

'Where do these rumors come from?' Lucy thought. "No! Well at least I don't think so…"

"Well I'm off to get the Mighty Princess Lucy some food and after that I have to go on my mission, see you later."

"Bye! And thanks." Lucy smiled, Reyn always knew how to cheer her up.

…

Natsu walked to his house. He had just dropped Lisanna off at her house after their date. He was so lost in his thoughts (A/N: that's a first!) that when he looked around he found himself in forest that he didn't recognize.

'Where am I?' he thought. Then Natsu saw a hooded figure running towards him. "Oi! Do you know how to get out of here?" The person probably wasn't paying attention because he ran straight into Natsu.

"What the hell?" Natsu roared.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to! I was really in a hurry!" The person franticly apologized. He seemed scared of Natsu for some reason.

Natsu smelled something weird in the air. He sniffed again and realized it smelled like blood and it was coming from them man. "Why do you smell like blood?" Natsu questioned.

"Oh, I got a paper cut in the morning and wiped it on my cloak. You sure have a keen sense of smell Natsu."

"How do you know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're famous!"

"Really I am?" Natsu said excitedly, but then he realized something. "You know my name so why don't you tell me yours? And why don't you take off your cloak? It's awfully hot out today." Natsu questioned.

"I rather not show my identity, if you don't mind."

"I do mind though. What are you scared of? Are you from a dark guild?"

"N-no, I'm am most definitely not from a dark guild." The man stuttered.

"So you wouldn't mind if I take of your hood?" Before the man could answer Natsu took of his hood. The man in front of Natsu was rather handsome. He had a slight tan, blond-brown hair, and golden eyes. (A/N: Raise your hand if you know who it is!) What Natsu found weird was the metal choker on his neck. 'It doesn't fit his appearance.' Natsu thought. "See know that's better! Now I can see your face!"

"That was uncalled for!" Reyn yelled.

"Don't get so upset! All I wanted to do was see your face. Now could you tell me your name, pretty boy?" Natsu smirked.

"NO! I told you! I don't want to tell you!" Don't you understand the meaning of privacy?"

"Fine then, I'll just force it out of you! I've been meaning to get a good workout in! I'm all fired up!" Flames wrapped around Natsu's hands.

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" Reyn grinned. "Needle Skewer!" Reyn wrote in the air in Runes.

Natsu didn't see the invisible needles coming. He gritted his teeth as the needles pierced his skin opening up new wounds. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu tried to punch Reyn but he was too fast. Reyn dodged the attack easily.

'Good thing Lucy taught me how to be faster.' Reyn thought.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu yelled.

Reyn's eyes widened as the fire came rushing towards him in an incredible pace. He barely had time to put up a barrier. "Ultimate Barrier!" (A/N: this barrier is much stronger than the one that he used against Lucy) Reyn wrote in the air. He could feel himself slowing down. The magic he had used took too much energy from him, but Natsu stilled looked full of energy.

"You're good." Natsu smirked, "but not good enough! Fire Dragon Roar!" This time Reyn couldn't dodge in time. He was sent several feet back, hitting his head hard on a tree.

"Ouch." Reyn complained as he rubbed his head. "Well it seems I can't beat you know Salamander, but mark my words the next time we meet I'll fight you head on!" Then Reyn jumped back and landed on top of a tree.

"You're not getting away! I still don't know your name!" Natsu ran forward but was stopped when he ran into an invisible wall. "WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu screamed.

"This barrier will be erased in ten minutes giving me enough time to get away and you enough time to cool down." Reyn smirked.

"Why you…" Natsu said angrily.

"Till next time Natsu, bye!"

Natsu watched as Reyn disappeared, fruitlessly trying to escape the barrier.

…

Okay, fin. Sorry this is a few days late! It's just memorial weekend and we wanted to take a break for a day ^-^. Lizzy wrote this whole chapter, because I was too lazy to. I promised her I would write the next chapter though. Sorry it's a little short. This chapter is basically mostly fluff. What do you think Natsu & Reyn's meeting will lead to? Stay tuned! -Brittany :D


	8. Unexpected Family Members

Lizzy: I just want to thank each and every one of you so much! You guys make me so happy! At the beginning of this fanfic we had a goal of 20 reviews and at least 5 favorites.

Brittany: We now have 60 reviews and over 40 favorites.

Lizzy: Which means we have more than triple of what we had ever hoped for! You guys are the best and I just want to say "I LOVE YOU ALL!"

Brittany: Now we will continue to chapter 9, so please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Natsu finished telling the story to the members of Fairy Tail. "Damn guy… Next time I see him I'm going to kick his ass!" Natsu shouted. He crossed his arms and pouted that he was defeated so easily. Next time, he surely won't lose!<p>

"How strange…"Erza said out loud as she thought about who the suspect could have been.

"Ne, Lisanna? Doesn't the guy that Natsu described sound like the guy who was with Lucy?" Mirajane questioned as she tilted her head.

"No Mira-nee, I think he used a different type of magic. Plus he doesn't look that strange…" Lisanna continued as she held back a giggle. Members of the guild were gathered around the table that Natsu was sitting at. There was a picture on a white sheet of paper laying on the table. It was way worse than Mira's drawings. It seriously looked like a little kid made it, scratch that, even a little kid could draw better than that!

"Um, Natsu…? What is that?" Levy questioned as she stared at the drawing. "

It's the guy obviously!" Natsu continued as he pointed to different parts of the picture, "See, these are his legs and those are his eyes and…".

"I don't see it…" Levy said as a confused expression spread across her face. Jet and Droy popped up from Levy's sides.

"Natsu, what did you do to Levy's brain!" Jet panicked.

"Levy~" Droy cried as he shook Levy.

"Hands off the shrimp." Gajeel came behind Levy as he glared at Jet and Droy. They sunk back into the crowd sadly, afraid of Gajeel.

"Shut up Gajeel! I'm not a shrimp!" Levy protested. "Whatever you say, shortie." Gajeel taunted.

"I'm not short!" Levy shook her fist angrily. She silently fumed as she crossed her arms. Gajeel chuckled at the fun-sized blue haired mage

"What the hell is that! Did Mira draw it? It looks terrible…" Gray accidentally said out loud. "

You think my drawings are terrible?" Mira said as she burst into tears.

"N-no! They're amazing!" Gray said hesitantly as he tried to prove her wrong.

"Gray…Did you make Mira cry?" Erza questioned. A murderous aura filled the room as Erza glared at Gray intensely.

"N-no! Not at all Erza!" Gray squeaked.

"Good. It's not nice to hurt your nakama." Erza said proudly before she started to munch on a piece of strawberry cake made by Mira. Gray let out the breath he had been holding in. After all, he did almost die thanks to Erza.

"Well there's no point to worry about him." Master said, "if he wants to fight you again, Natsu, then he'll come back."

"But he could be from a dark guild!" Erza complained.

"If he is then we will one day meet him again and destroy his guild so they can't do evil no more! Nobody messes with Fairy Tail!" Master cheered. The guild hearing his encouraging words cheered alongside him.

"And when we meet him I will be sure to kick his ass!" Natsu said, lighting up his hands. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically.

"I'm sure you will." Lisanna purred while she wrapped her arms around his, trying to avoid his flames but still getting as close as possible.

"Thanks Lisanna!" Natu smiled. Lisanna smiled back, glad that he was happy.

'I'm gonna have to punish Reyn for talking to Natsu. If he had said anymore the guild could have been discovered!' Lisanna thought angrily but smiled on the outside.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Happy shouted as he flew over to Natsu with a piece of paper in his hands.

"What is it, Happy?" Natsu questioned.

"I got a mission!" Happy smiled as he handed Natsu the piece of paper.

"Awesome!" Natsu grinned down at the cat. "I'm coming and so is Gray." Erza said glaring at the boy. "Okay!" Natsu squeaked, afraid of what would happen if he said no.

"Lisanna do you want to come too?" Natsu asked as he turned to Lisanna.

"No. I'm busy." Lisanna shook her head.

"Alright, but you seem to be really busy these days. Is there anything I could do to help? " Natsu asked.

" Natsu don't worry! It's nothing that you should be concerned about! But I really have to go so please let me go!" Lisanna frowned.

"Okay. Bye Lisanna!" Natsu said as he waved, but Lisanna had other plans. She gave him a quick hug and a small peck on the lips. Natsu watched her as she pushed the large guild doors open and walked outside. Erza coughed as she tugged the piece of paper out of Natsu's hands. Erza read over what the mission was about. It said:

**S CLASS MISSION**

Exterminate an extremely dangerous dark guild.

More information and details will be given later.

Meet me at Port Kurisutaruu~ōtāzu

in Magnolia.

Reward: 5,000,000 Jewels

"Sounds dangerous but knowing us it'll be a piece of cake. Natsu and Gray meet me at the train station at 9am sharp! If you're late I will kill you." Erza glared at them.

"Aye!" They saluted to Erza.

"She forgot about me..." Happy said sadly. Erza smiled at the two idiots before she retreated to the bar for a delicious slice of strawberry cake.

* * *

><p>"Where is he!" Natsu complained, searching the dock for the man they met yesterday.<p>

"Calm down Natsu, he'll be here!" Erza scolded.

"Speaking of the devil there he is." Gray said while pointing in the man's direction. A man walked over to the group, well actually he kind of rolled. The man was actually in a wheelchair, they had met up with him yesterday and he had told them to meet him here for more information.

"Hello children, I'm so sorry I'm late." The man said.

"You better be." Natsu grumbled.

"Shut up baka!" Gray yelled. The man went on as if you didn't even hear him.

"Well you see I brought you here today to explain to you about your mission. My beloved son Reyn was taken away from when he was so young. Me and my wife tried to fight back but they were just too strong. My wife died trying to protect him but it didn't go so well. They disabled me and now I am looking towards you for help." Reyn's dad pleaded.

"Don't worry sir we'll defeat the dark guild and bring back your son. You can count on us, right boys?" Erza smiled.

"A-ye Erza!" they both saluted.

"That's good to hear, now about that mission…"

"Yes of course, the mission. Well I never told you my name so I'll tell you now. My name is Miyamoto Hikaru and my son's name is Miyamoto Reyn. There is a dark guild that has been growing large these past few years. Its name is Blood Rose, they took my son and I'm going to get him back." Hikaru paused then continued again, "He was taken from me when he was just 14 he should be 18 now."

"He was taken from you 4 years ago?" Erza asked.

"Why didn't you ask for help earlier?" Gray questioned.

"Well you see the guild changes its location every year. It stays at one place once then never returns again. I've been following this guild for 4 years now. It causes mischief anywhere it goes. They often kidnaps children as they travel, that's how my son got kidnapped. I could never find out their location until now so that's why I never asked any guild before for help. They are staying at an abandoned island of the coast of here. The island now called the Blood Island. It used to be a hotspot for tourists until one day a group of people killed everyone on the island. They say that whoever goes on the Island will never return. I believe it was Blood Rose's work. I want to destroy Blood Rose for what they have done to me and the sorrow they had left other families with. Are you guys in?"

"Of course we're in! I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly. Erza and Gray just nodded their heads.

"That's good. I have already scheduled a boat to take you to the island but I must warn you, they are harder to beat then you think. Be careful." Hikaru advised.

"A b-boat." Natsu stuttered, already in the clutches of his motion sickness.

"Always, goodbye Hikaru-sama. We'll bring your son back for you." Erza said.

"I hope." And with that Hikaru turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>Lizzy: We hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Brittany: Sorry that it was a little bit shorter than usual as well as late. We have a lot of finals coming up so we are studying our asses off. It's 30% of our grade! If we do really bad, we could fail the class & go to summer school, which we don't want to happen! I hope you can sympathize a bit and accept our apology.

Lizzy: We have a new goal now and that is 70 reviews.

Brittany: Could you get that many reviews? It would make our day! :D

Lizzy: Thank you for reading our story, you guys rock!


	9. Awaiting Encounter

Lizzy: Hello readers! The newest chapter is now up!

Brittany: Yeah! We hope you enjoy it :D

Lizzy: We have a new rule!

Brittany: Oh no…

Lizzy: the rule is

MORE REVIEWS= FASTER UPDATES

FASTER UPDATES= HAPPIER READERS

HAPPIER READERS= HAPPIER WRITERS

HAPPIER WRITERS= LONGER CHAPTERS!

The rules are simple, can you guys follow it?

Brittany: Not a new rule! Last time we didn't even follow our rule. You put shame upon us Lizzy!

Lizzy: Such an annoying bitch! And without further ado, here's chapter 9!

…

Awaiting Encounter

Natsu kneeled over covering his mouth, feeling like he needed to empty the contents of his stomach into the flowing sea.

"Just hold it in a little longer Natsu-kun we're almost there." Gray joked as he enjoyed seeing Natsu this miserable.

"D-don't call me that." Natsu said between his fingers.

"Lisanna calls you that why can't I?" Gray sarcastically pleaded.

"Shut up, ice princess." Then when he couldn't take it anymore, Natsu threw up over the railing.

Realization hit Gray, he didn't mean to say it out loud put he ended up saying it anyways. "You never used to throw up when Lucy was with you." Gray whispered. Natsu heard it anyways because of his superior hearing. For some reason Natsu's heart beat a little faster at the mention of her name.

"I-I guess that's true." Natsu momentarily forgot his sea sickness. He felt like yelling at the world. He was so upset that Lucy had left. He knew that he was mad because she was his best friend but for some reason lately he's starting to think there is something more to it than just friendship. "I miss her so much. She could at least have told us why or she could have visited."

Gray froze, they still hadn't told Natsu of Lucy's surprised visit. "I'm sure she had a reason." Gray lied smoothly but was still stiff as a stick. 'Come on Gray calm down, you can't give it away!' Gray yelled at himself.

Natsu sighed. "Maybe you're right but it just doesn't seem like something she would do."

"Natsu I know but we have to think of the possibilities. And I've been thinking lately and I noticed something."

"What?"

"When was the last time you last talked to Lucy? But I mean like a real conversation, not idle chit chat." Gray questioned.

"Well that's easy! Last time I talked to Lucy was…" Nastu was lost in thought. (A/N: This is the second time! Natsu you've been learning!)

"Was when?"

"I guess it was before Lisanna came…" Natsu felt like a ton of bricks came crashing down in him. "I didn't even talk to her in the last couple of months! I'm such a terrible best friend!" Natsu rested his head in his hands. Gray's put a grim face on.

"You're not the only one Natsu. I did the same thing and so did Erza. We must have contributed something as to why she left. I'm going to find out why she left if it's the last thing I do!"

"So you're saying is that you're going to find out the real reason she left?"

"Exactly."

"Well then count me in!"

"What!"

"You heard me! I want to find Luce too!"

"And count me in too." They heard a voice behind them. They turned around and found Erza holding a sleeping Happy. "Lucy is family to me and if I did something to upset her. I have to find out and apologize." Erza sounded determined.

"O-of course Erza!" They had never seen Erza so determined before, it scared them.

"Once we're done with this mission we can go searching for Lucy. If she really did hurt Lisanna like we saw, then maybe she joined a guild or even a dark guild."

"Lucy would never join a dark guild!" Natsu protested.

"We don't know anymore Natsu." Gray said trying to convince Natsu of the unlimited possibilities.

"I won't believe it till I see it!" Natsu said stubbornly.

"Whatever you say."

"No time for chit chat, we're almost there." Erza pointed towards a slip of land appearing in the horizon.

The island was truly beautiful. With white sand beaches and crystal blue waters it surprised the crew that this place was haunted, or at least over run by a dark guild. Natsu smiled. This is someplace that Lucy would like to go to.

'Lucy when we defeat this dark guild and find you I'll bring you here. Just you and me and I'll apologize for all the pain I caused you.'

...

Lucy looked up from her spot on the beach. For some strange reason she had a feeling that Natsu was nearby. Very close, but she shook it off. 'Natsu can't be near right? Lisanna would make sure that he never came near the island.' Lucy sighed. She better not get involved because she may be disappointed in the end. She heard footsteps approaching from behind her. Lucy turned around and smiled at the person she saw.

"Hey," Reyn greeted her.

"Hello Reyn how are you?" Lucy asked.

"Fine, but I have great news!"

"What it it?"

"I got permission from Lisanna to go to a town!"

"Really! Which town?"

"Magnolia," Reyn suddenly got serious. "She gave me direct orders to never leave you out of my sight. You can't even look at Fairy Tail. I hope you're okay with that."

"It's fine, I knew that even if I went to Magnolia I would never be able to see my friends." Lucy smiled sadly.

"Don't worry! I bet you'll get out of here someday and I promise I'll help you any way I can." Reyn smiled and hugged Lucy. She felt instantly relieved. Reyn always knew how to comfort her. This was one of the reasons they are such close friends.

"Thank you Reyn, that means a lot." Lucy grinned. Reyn grinned back.

"It was nothing! Now lets pack, we will be there all weekend."

"Okay Reyn! I'll go pack now!" Lucy broke their embrace and ran back to the hotel. Reyn smiled at Lucy's receding figure.

'I wish I could see one of her true smiles instead of the fake ones she's always wearing.' Reyn then quickly ran after her.

...

"LAND!" Natsu yelled in gratitude.

"Let's get this done fast, ok Natsu and Gray?" Erza asked. Gray and Natsu nodded their heads in agreement. While Happy sulked in the background.

'Why does she always ignore me.' He thought as he silently whined to himself.

Erza turned around to say thanks to the Captain of the ship but found him already gone and heading towards Magnolia. "Wow these locals are really scared of this island." Erza observed.

"I don't care! I just want to kick some ass!" Natsu cheered and ran forward.

"Natsu! Don't forget me!" Happy called after him.

"Natsu don't run into battle, you need a plan first!" Erza yelled while running after them.

"Stupid baka." Gray said while shaking his head. Then he ran after them as well.

… (Five minutes later, they are still running)...

"HEY! LOOK! There's a hotel over there! Wanna check it out?" Happy yelled down at them. He was flying over head.

"Yeah, let's check it out!" Natsu replied enthusiastically. Natsu ran up to the Hotel. It looked like the hotel was photo shopped onto the island. It looked straight out of a postcard. "Wow… IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"

"Wow…" Natsu turned around to see Erza and Gray stop in their tracks at the sight of the beautiful hotel.

"This must have been a resort before the mass genocide." Erza observed.

"Let's go check it out. There are footsteps leading to the resort." Gray pointed. Natsu took his eyes away from the resort and sniffed the air. He almost fell over with what he smelt.

"Vanilla…"

"What?" Happy, Erza, and Gray all said in union.

"Vanilla... THAT'S LUCY'S SCENT!" Natsu was all excited now. Natsu didn't waste a second. He started running towards the hotel. But he stopped abruptly and was sent back at least ten feet, crashing straight into Gray.

"What the hell Flame Brain!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"I wasn't me Popsicle! Something else did it!" Natsu yelled back. As they were fighting Erza went up to the place Natsu was sent back from. She touched the air but was stopped by and invisible force and her hand was sent back with the same amount of force she had applied to it.

"hmph..." Erza wondered aloud.

"What?" Nastu asked.

"It seems like it's some kind of barrier." Eras touched it again, this time more lightly. Her hand was still sent back but this time you could see runes, that were almost invisible, ripple where she touched it.

"That's interesting, it's a Rune Barrier. Like the one Freed makes." Erza explained. "It makes whatever object the runs into it get sent back with the same force the object applied to it."

"So we can't get through?" Gray asked.

"Yes, it's a good thing my sword can go through anything. Even magic barriers."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

...

Reyn had almost caught up to Lucy when he felt a pull on his magic. Reyn closed his eyes and saw an image of Natsu running into his magic barrier. 'Stupid Natsu! What the hell is he doing here?' Reyn panicked. Lisanna was out on an important mission so she wasn't here to help. Plus, Lucy was still on the island. What will happen if they see her? He knew it probably wasn't a good idea telling Lucy but he need someone to get backup.

"Lucy!" Reyn yelled towards her. Lucy turned around and walked back to Reyn.

"Yes?" Lucy answered.

"Well you see... um... Fairy Tail is on the island at the moment." Lucy's eyes instantly lit up.

"Really? They're here?"'Lucy exclaimed excitedly. Reyn didn't want to rain on her parade but he had to break it to her.

"Um I'm really sorry but I need you to go get backup..."

"Oh i see, I understand. Even if they are here Lisanna is the puppet master and I'm still her puppet. I will never be able to escape, even with Natsu's help."

"Lucy don't be that way! I bet right now Lisanna is looking at a transmitter ball waiting for you to mess up so she has an excuse to shock you. You can't give her that opportunity! If Natsu gets past all the guild members then I will make sure you escape. You hear that Lucy?"

"Loud and clear, and can I just say something? You're are the best friend a girl could ever have, thank you for being mine." Lucy smiled up at Reyn after she started running to the guild. Reyn ran the other way. He needed Blood Rose even if he knew he looked like the villain in the problem. He ran until he saw the spot he saw in his head. He saw the red-headed girl and assumed that it was Erza Scarlet. Erza requipped into an armor that had a long and powerful looking sword. Reyn knew that his barrier will fall the second she slashed it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Reyn yelled as he moved his hand up so he could stop Erza's blade. Blood trickled down his arm from his hand but he just ignored it.

"You're that guy from before!" Natsu yelled.

"Yes I am but what do you think you're doing? Why are you here?" Reyn questioned.

"We're here defeat a dark guild that I assume you are apart of." Erza answered truthfully.

"Why would you think I'm part of it?" Reyn asked.

"Because you are stopping me from getting closer to the guild."

"Oh..." Reyn's sweat dropped, "I guess you're right. Well I can't let you go any further!"

"Why is that?"

"Yeah, why? I need a rematch!" Natsu yelled.

"You are not getting a rematch and I need to protect my guild, even if I hate it." Reyn mumbled the last part but Team Natsu didn't seem to notice. On the other hand Lisanna did. She shocked Reyn lightly but he still flinched. "Ouch." Reyn said out of instinct.

"Ouch what?" Gray asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing... If you want to go any further then you have to go through me!" Reyn said bravely.

"If that's how it is then... FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled. Reyn moved backwards so that he was behind his barrier. Natsu planned to hit Reyn square in the face but instead he hit the barrier causing him to be thrown back 20 feet. "WHAT THE HELL? THAT THING'S STILL THERE?" Natsu roared.

Reyn started writing ruins in the air at a pace that would make even Levy stand back in awe. 'Iron Wall', 'Needle Skewer', 'Extreme Quake', 'Plasma Falls', 'Mega Wind', 'Burning Plague', and a bunch of other things were written. Natsu felt spell after spell as it hit him. Each one sharing a new kind of pain. Natsu tried to to run towards Reyn but was sent back farther by each spell. Erza, Gray, and Happy were in the same situation. Erza kept slashing the air, blocking the spells. Each spell was strong enough to push her back, making it impossible to reach Reyn. Gray tried hitting him with his Ice Lance but it was just blown back as well.

'Come on I need back up!' Reyn thought desperately. 'I can't keep this up forever!' As if right on cue, the entire Blood Rose guild filed out of the Resort and ran towards Team Natsu.

'Now we're in a jam.' Natsu thought. He was surrounded by mages. Big and small, but they all looked tough. Erza took out a whole league with her Angel Armor but they just kept on coming. Somehow, in all of the confusion, Natsu made it out of the mob and headed towards the hotel. He didn't go unnoticed, Reyn ran after him.

Lucy's smell was so strong. Natsu ran forward with new determination. Lucy was here, he just knew it. Natsu ran with a speed never seen before. Yet again, he slammed into a rune wall.

"I can't let you go any further!" Reyn panted then walked through the wall, in front of Natsu. 'How is he so fast?' he wondered.

Natsu growled then punched the wall so hard it shattered with one hit. "Where's Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Reyn denied. 'How does he know Lucy's here?' He panicked.

"I can smell her! She's close!"

'Does Lucy really smell that bad?' Reyn thought stupidly. A few moments later, he mentally facepalmed. 'He's a dragon slayer, of course he has a good nose!' He thought.

"Nope, no Lucy here!" Reyn was sweating bullets.

"You have Lucy's scent on you! You better not have hurt my nakama" He shouted. Natsu was so close that Reyn could feel Natsu's spit on his face.

Reyn got mad. "I would never hurt Lucy!" He quickly covered his mouth with his hands as he realized his mistake. He had practically just told Natsu that Lucy was here. "I mean, who's Lucy" Reyn pathetically attempted to cover up his mistake.

"Where is she? Do you have her locked up in a cell?"

"I would never let them do that to her! She's my nakama too! If anyone wanted to hurt her it would be Li-" Then Reyn fell to the ground, completely consumed in a number of electrical shocks. His screams came out silent.

"W-what's happening?" Natsu asked in shock. He crouched down to his so called enemy. Natsu saw blue spark coming out of Reyn's choker. Natsu went to reach for it but was swatted away by Reyn's hand.

"Y-you'll g-get s-sh-shocked too..." He said weakly. His eyes slid back and he went limp as he fell to the floor.

"Umm... person... sir, please wake up!" Natsu panicked. He didn't even know his name! They still had a rematch so Natsu couldn't let him die! Reyn's eyes suddenly opened his eyes.

"Natsu..." Reyn said.

"Yes?"

"F-find Lucy and take her back. she misses you and the guild. Please take her back!" Reyn lost consciousness, again.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled.

Erza turned at the mention of her name. she had finished her opponents, but Gray was still fighting.

"What?" She questioned.

"Take him, he needs medical attention." Natsu stood up as he pointed to Reyn. Erza nodded and knelt down next to Reyn. Natsu ran towards the hotel.

He just had to find Lucy, even if it was the last thing he did.

…

Thanks for reading! It means a lot! Just remember:

MORE REVIEWS= FASTER UPDATES

FASTER UPDATES= HAPPIER READERS

HAPPIER READERS= HAPPIER WRITERS

HAPPIER WRITERS= LONGER CHAPTERS!


	10. So Close

Lizzy: Gomen nasai! We are so so so so sorry for the wait! We have summer vacation and the hotels we went to didn't have Microsoft Word!

Brittany: I couldn't post it up like we planned because I had Open Houses at my house all these couple of weeks.

Lizzy: Please forgive us! We didn't mean to! But we have announcement that I just know you guys will love it!

**VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT,**

**PLEASE DO NOT SKIP!: **

**Brittany wrote a new fanfic! Please make sure to check it out! It's called "Bruised and Scarred"**

Brittany: Lizzy is helping me out by being my editor.

Lizzy: I help out with the little thing like fixing spelling mistakes and other stuff. This is one of the reasons we haven't updated in so long.

Brittany: Again we are really sorry.

Lizzy: I wrote this chapter because Brittany, as you can see, is very busy with the new fanfic! But she will help write most of the next chapter! The same rules apply like last time.

MORE REVIEWS: FASTER UPDATES

FASTER UPDATES: HAPPIER READERS

HAPPIER READERS: HAPPIER WRITERS

HAPPIER WRITERS: LONGER CHAPTERS

Lizzy & Brittany: Please enjoy Chapter ten!

...

Natsu sniffed the air for the fifteenth million time. He couldn't get enough of her scent, Lucy's scent. He knew she was here, he just knew it. It also helped that her scent was everywhere. The strongest came from all the way in the back. Natsu ran like his life depended on it, well it did. At least Lucy's life did. He had a feeling that if he didn't find Lucy, she would be hurt. It was only a feeling but it fueled Natsu's will to find her. His heart was pounding with an emotion he was completely foreign with. It felt good, like spicy food. It also felt heartwarming, like Lucy's smile. Natsu grinned, oh how he missed that smile. He could finally see it once again, something Natsu had dreamed about seeing. 'Damn, I'm getting too soft.' Natsu thought while shaking his head. He couldn't beat Gray if he was soft, right?

Natsu sniffed the air one last time. His nose lead him to a direction upstairs towards the top. Natsu sped up and reached the it in no time. He wasn't even out of breath.

Natsu looked at the elevator next to him. The numbers where slowly lighting up. At the moment number five was colored in gold. Natsu panicked, this building was only 20 stories high. They would be here in no time.

Natsu ran to the direction his nose told him to. Which was, conveniently, right ahead. His blood was pumping with adrenaline and that strange emotion. He could basically see her scent oozing out of a doorway.

Natsu flung the door open and there stood the person he missed most in his world.

Lucy.

Natsu's heart swelled with that strange emotion.

Lucy stood next to a man. All he could see where the tattoos spiraled around his arms. Lucy turned around and faced Natsu. She looked amazing, even in the dull colored clothes she was wearing. The only color he could see on her were the bright pink gloves on her hands. It was completely different from the usual perky colors she wore.

When she first saw him his heart broke a little. She had a blank stare, no emotions what so ever. Then her face lit up with surprise, relief, guilt, and something Natsu didn't understand why, sadness.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

They ran to each other and it seemed like everything went in slow motion. Lucy reached out to Natsu, Natsu reached out to Lucy. Their fingers just millimeters apart, then everything went fast again. Arms wrapped around Lucy's waist. Lucy screamed in protest. Then she went limp, electric sparks visible around her neck. Smoke emitted around her and she was gone, just like that.

Natsu couldn't believe his eyes. He was so close but it just wasn't enough. It felt like he had been staring at the spot for hours, but in reality it was only a couple of seconds. Then Natsu felt someone kick his back. Growling he turned around to glare at the person. They had a cloak on so Natsu couldn't see anything. It frustrated him to no end.

'Why does so many people where cloaks these days? Are there so many cowards in this world?' Natsu thought. For some reason this guy smelt familiar too.

"What the fuck was that for?" Natsu yelled.

The person didn't respond, but just kept sending attack after attack, causing Natsu to get irritated. A tick mark appeared on his head and he felt like punching the guy's face in, which he did. A girlish scream emitted from the now supposed girl. Natsu raised an eyebrow, he knew that scream, but he just couldn't place where. Then he saw a strand of white hair. Natsu didn't think much of it. Many people have white hair. He felt feathers piercing his skin, then he felt claws scratch him.

'What kind of mage is she?' Natsu thought.

Natsu yelled, "Fire Dragon Roar!" The person was flown back at least 20 feet and crashed through the wall. Natsu knew this fight was over, who can survive a fall like that? Natsu looked out the hole the person left behind. He was shocked at what he saw. The person sprouted wings? WTF? But instead of heading back up like Natsu expected, it spun around and landed in a room which looked like it was on the 7th floor. Natsu got mad, how dare they interupt his search for Lucy! That girl was going to get it now.

Natsu ran down the steps like lightning. On his way he noticed that the elevator lights where on 2 numbers. Apparently the dark guild members where stuck between the floors 15 and 16.

'Suckers!' Natsu thought before heading back down the stairs again. He followed the scent of the familiar girl and wound up in front of a room at the end of a hall way. Natsu kicked the door open but was shocked at what he saw.

Behind bars (A/N: where she should be!) laid a badly burnt Lisanna. When Lisanna saw Natsu she jumped up but quickly sat down once again because of the pain.

"Lisanna? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked, his voice filled with concern and a little bit of irritation. Now he had to worry about Lisanna too. The person probably got away already.

"I was walking down a street and this old man asked me to help him move some furniture around his house. His said his old bones couldn't carry it all. I got in his house and blacked out. Now I'm here. Natsu get me out of here!" Lisanna pleaded.

"Of course." Natsu looked around for a key but couldn't find any. He was hoping that there would be a key hanging on the wall, like in movies. Instead Natsu melted the bars and helped Lisanna out, making sure she didn't touch the melted metal.

"Thank you so much Natsu! My hero!" Lisanna proceeded to planting a kiss on Natsu's cheek. For some reason it didn't have the same effect it used the have on him. Natsu smiled anyways as he put Lisanna on his back.

"How did you get so burned Lisanna?" Natsu asked, looking at her third degree burns on her face, hands, and feet. They looked fresh as if she just got them.

Lisanna paused for a second then answered. "This Lady came in, not too long ago, and she wanted secrets on Fairy Tail. She asked me questions and I refused to answer. Every time I refused she made me hold, lay, or touch something hot or on fire. It hurts so much Natsu!" Lisanna cried into Natsu's shoulder.

"Shhhhh now, it's all going to be alright, I'm here now." Natsu whispered into Lisanna's hair. It comforted her to no end.

"Thanks Natsu, that means a lot." Then she fell asleep, too drained to continue awake.

...

Natsu had to get Lisanna to a hospital fast, or at least to Wendy. He regretted not being able to search more for Lucy but a fallen comrade was more important at the moment, Lucy could wait.

Natsu ran out of the hotel fast, making sure that the enemy was still stuck in the elevator on the way ran towards Erza and Gray, who were surrounded by fallen dark mages. Happy flew around Reyn, badgering him to no end. He was asking him questions like:

"What's your name?", "How do you know Lucy?", "Are you really evil? 'Cause you seem really nice." And it kept going on and untill one question caught Reyn's attention.

"Do you know where Reyn is?" Reyn perked up at the sound of his name.

"How do you know my name?" Reyn asked. This caught everyone's attention.

"You're Miyamoto Reyn?" Gray asked, quite surprised.

"Yeah, what about it?" Reyn asked.

"Well we are on a mission to find you and bring you back home." Gray responded.

"Home?"

"Yes, your father assigned us this mission."

"My father?" Now it was Reyn's turn to be surprised. "I thought my family died in a village raid."

"No, not exactly. Your father knows all the details, let's go back to him now."

"No! But what about Lucy?"

"Lucy is gone. I came too late." Natsu interrupted the conversation.

"Why you bastard! Lucy was depending on me to save her! I asked you to do it because I thought you could! But you couldn't! Damn you Natsu!" Reyn yelled, completely enraged. Every body was staring at him like he grew an extra head. Natsu looked down at the floor in shame. "Lucy?" Gray asked bewildered.

"Lucy was here?" Erza asked.  
>"Yes, Lucy was here. And Natsu was supposed to bring her back, but he failed." Rey growled, his voice laced with venom.<p>

"Don't worry Natsu, we'll find her again." Lisanna encouraged through gritted teeth. She couldn't let them find Lucy, not ever. Reyn lifted his head in shock.

'Shit! Lisanna's here! She'll punish me for sure!' Reyn thought, he was panicking.

"Y-yeah, w-we'll find her for s-sure." Reyn stuttered, saying he was scared was an understatement. Everyone stared at Reyn in surprise. What happened to the angry Reyn? He looks like he just saw a ghost. They ignored him. Maybe he was on his man period, they weren't sure.

"We'll find her Reyn, don't worry." Erza encouraged.

"We'll searched for her till the end of Earthland, and if we don't find her there then we'll go till the end Edolas!" Natsu said with new found confidence. Everyone seemed to perk up, Natsu's speech was just what they needed.

"What if we don't find her?" Lisanna asked.

"Don't you dare say that. We will find her, I guarantee it!" Natsu grinned.

"Of course we'll find her! We'll never stop looking." Gray said with a smirk.

"Absolutely, and if anyone tries to get in our way I will make sure they get the punishment they deserve." Erza pounded her fists together. Everyone shivered, they all knew about Erza's punishments, through experience or not. "Now the only thing we need is a way to get back, the ship left us hours ago."

"There's a speed boat in the back." Lisanna said before she could stop herself.

"How do you know that?" Erza asked suspiciously.

"W-well h-how else d-do you think I g-got on the i-island?" Lisanna stuttered under Erza's glare. Erza eyed her for a minute but decided to drop it.

"A-a boat?" Natsu asked, getting sick just at the thought.

"Aye!" Happy confirmed.

"Oi! Don't get sick just thinking about it!" Gray complained.

"Show us the way, Lisanna." Erza said.

"Well I'll try my best, it's only out of memory so bare with me." Lisanna answered.

"Don't worry Lisanna, I know you can do it!" Natsu encouraged. Lisanna grinned in response. Having Natsu as a boyfriend wasn't half bad. Then Natsu ran ahead, turning when ever Lisanna said to others were running behind them, finding it hard to keep up. Natsu finally reached a room in the hotel that was labeled, 'Boat Room. Cautious: Floor is slippery.'

"Is this it?" Erza asked behind Natsu.

"Yes, this is the one." Lisanna replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this hell ride over with." Natsu said, determined not to get sick at the thought of riding a boat. Natsu kicked the door open and stood in awe.

Boat after boat stood neatly beside each other, in what seemed to be something like a garage only 10x bigger. All of them looked shiny and new. Natsu would have been more amazed if it hadn't been that pesky thought floating in his head telling him he would have to ride one of them.

Lisanna grinned inwardly with pride. Her guild always knew how to impress her.

"Wow, they sure are prepared to make a get-away." Gray said in awe. Erza was already heading to one of the boats toward the end, near the garage doors.

"Well are you coming or not?" Erza asked. The boys, including Lisanna, headed after Erza. Natsu put Lisanna in one of the seats and sat down next to her. His hand supporting her back. Gray and Reyn sat behind them. Erza was all the way in the back, manning the motor. Erza took a remote that was laying on the motor with two clear buttons on it. 'Open Doors.' and the other one was, 'Fill Room with Water.' Erza pressed the button that said, 'Open Doors.' the garage doors opened, reveling and clear ocean right in front of them. Then Erza pressed the button that said, 'Fill Room with Water.' The room filled with water, making it so much easier to get out. Erza cut the chains on the boat that connected it to all the others. Then she gunned the motor and sped of into the blue sea, where Lucy and Reyn's dad were waiting for them.

...

Brittany & Lizzy: We hope you liked it!

MORE REVIEWS: FASTER UPDATES

FASTER UPDATES: HAPPIER READERS

HAPPIER READERS: HAPPIER WRITERS

HAPPIER WRITERS: LONGER CHAPTERS

Lizzy: Please check out Brittany's new story called;

Bruised and Scarred.

Brittany: If you do read it, please leave a review! Reviews make my day~! :D


	11. Reyn's Reunion

Lizzy: Hello everyone!** TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!**

Brittany: **H****appy Birthday Lizzy**!

Lizzy: AWWW~! Thanks bitch! I'm now officially 14! And I know, I'm so young yadda yadda yadda. Also, we just want to thank the 161 reviewers! It makes our day to see more and more reviews for this **story!**

Brittany: We decided to update today as a special present from us to you! Even though it's Lizzy's birthday we want to spread our happiness to everyone!

Lizzy: Yes, let's all spread the love! x3 Anyways there's an important enouncement at the bottom of the chapter, please check it out!

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES**

**FASTER UPDATES = HAPPIER READERS**

**HAPPIER READERS = HAPPIER WRITERS**

**HAPPIER WRITERS = LONGER CHAPTERS**

...

When they arrived at the island, Natsu crawled onto the dock, moaning in pain. As they stepped out of the boat, Reyn immediately recognized where they were at. Although, he was wondering why they had brought him here. Gray snickered at Natu's form slumped on the dock.

"How pathetic, flame brain." He said. Instantly reviving, Natsu jumped up from the ground.

"Who the hell asked you ice princess!?" Natsu yelled.

"Are you two... fighting?" Erza questioned, glaring at them murderously.

"N-no, Erza!" They squeaked. "We're the best of friends!" They both shouted as they slung an arm around each other's shoulders.

"Good, friends shouldn't fight." Erza nodded her head, smiling proudly. Reyn raised his eyebrows.

'What a bunch of weirdos, but they're just like Lucy described them'. Reyn thought.

"This way," Erza said as she led them in the direction of the house. When Erza wasn't looking, Natsu and Gray were constantly fighting. Reyn just followed behind them, lost in his thoughts. Apparently his father had hired these mages to find him and bring him back home. He remembered the night he was kidnapped with stunning detail, he had just turned 14...

[~^.^]~ ~[^.^~]

**-Flashback into Reyn's past-**

Reyn unlocked the door to his house, quietly took of his sneakers, and sneaked his way up the stairs. He had hung out all night with his friends and had lost track of time. He stayed out too late and forgot to call his parents to tell them, his mom was going to kill him. Reyn grimaced at the thought. His mother, Miyamoto Akane, was a very sweet and kind woman. She was a great mom and very beautiful, as some of the perverted boys in his school sometimes said. But they were not wrong, she was also very young. She had gotten pregnant with Reyn at the age of 17. Many of the other moms disagreed with her decision to get pregnant at such a young age and often spoke of her behind her back, but Reyn's mom would always ignore them. Saying that they were entitled to their own opinions. She certainly was amazing, till you got on her bad side, then you would have to face the wrath of Miyamoto Akane. She had a short temper and it was nothing to mess with. Reyn was beyond certain that he was going to face her wrath, and he wasn't looking forward to it. His mother was completely different from his dad, Hikaru. Unlike his mom, Hikaru didn't have a short temper. In fact, he barely shouted at all. He was those calm and collected type of person. He was the greatest dad ever, in Reyn's opinion. It surprised Reyn how they were even together. It was probably one of those sayings, opposites attract. His parents had met in High School and their relationship blossomed. Then his mother had gotten pregnant and couldn't finish her last year of High School. His father finished, much to his dismay. He wanted to stay by her side but she didn't let him. Saying that her baby had to have at least one educated parent in the family. After he graduated they moved to the country, away from all the chaos of the city. Reyn grew up in a small town, one of those towns were everybody knows everybody. But back to Reyn's current situation, trying to get to his room unnoticed. He tip toed towards the hall that contained all their bed rooms. Reyn breathed a sigh of relief as he steped into his room. Turning on the lights he almost screamed out in shock. There, laying on his bed, was the devil herself, his mother. "Reyn, hello darling." Akane said with a sickly sweet smile.

"H-h-hi m-mother." Reyn said in the process of pissing his pants.

"Would you care to tell me where you've been?" She asked, the smile still adjourned on her face.

"I-I was out w-with some f-friends."

"Oh really? At 12 o'clock in the morning?"

"Y-yes, and I can explain!"

"Oh I'm sure you will."

"Please, just let me explain!"

"Very well, and it better be good."

"We were playing man hunt outside and by the time we checked the clock it was already 11:40! I'm really sorry mom!"

"Well sorry doesn't cut it, does it?" Akane's black and purple devil aura was coming off of her in waves. Reyn cowered at the sight. He just wanted to crawl into a dark corner and hide, but sadly that wasn't an option. Then to his relief he heard a husky voice that he knew so well in the background.

"Now now honey, I think you've got your point through." Reyn turned around and smiled in delight.

"Dad!" Reyn said as he hugged his dad in relief. "How was the business trip?"

"It was okay, the boss kept me working all week. I couldn't even see the city! I was cooped up in meetings all day. I'm beat!" Hikaru sighed.

"I'm sure you are honey." Akane smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Taking advantage of the moment, Reyn sneaked his way behind his mom and near his door.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some sleeping to attend to." And with that Reyn closed his door and locked it. His mother banged at the door.

"Miyamoto Reyn! You open this door this minute young man!" Akane commanded. She sighed, seeing the door not budging. "Fine then, you'll get it your way tonight! But tomorrow don't expect any mercy from me!" Grinning evily she turned around heading for her room. Hikaru just sighed and shook his head, soon following his wife. Reyn sighed in relief, turning off the lights and went to bed. He was too tired to change. At least tonight he was safe, but boy was he wrong.

**-Several Hours Later-**

An explosion of epic proportion echoed through the house as the front door flew apart. Reyn was instantly awake as the explosion had knocked him off his bed. Growning he slowly stood up, his bones creaking with fatigue. "What the fuck just happened?" His voice laced with sleep. He went up to open his door but was beaten by a panicked looking mom and dad.

"What's happening mom? Dad?" Reyn asked, he was starting to panic.

"Son get into the chest." Reyn's dad pointed to the chest next to his bed where he kept his extra clothes.

"Why?"

"Just do as your father tells you!" Reyn's mom commanded.

"Y-Yes mom." Reyn scurried to his chest. He grabbed all the clothes and dumped them down on the floor. Then he climbed inside and squished himself in. Good thing because if he were any bigger he wouldn't have fit. His mother dumped the clothes back on him and shut the lid. Even from inside his little hid out Reyn could hear people running around in his house. He heard breaking glass and furniture being knocked over. Until finally he heard footsteps approaching his room. By this time Reyn was shivering in fear and rage. On part of his brain was telling him, "How dare these people break into my house and break my things!?" While another part was saying, "Get me the fuck out of here!" Then all his thoughts vanished when he heard his door burst open.

"Looky here boss, we found them." He heard someone say.

"Good job Matt, but aren't there supposed to be three people?" He heard a woman say.

"You're right." Reyn heard footsteps move forward and the sound of someone being choked soon followed. "Where's the boy? Tell me now!" The man named Matt asked.

"N-never." Hikaru choked out.

"If you don't tell me where he is I'll break every bone in your body."

"I'll n-never t-tell you where m-my son i-is!"

"Fine have it your way. Let's start from the bottom and make our way up, shall we?" Reyn heard 'crack' after 'crack' after 'crack'. Undoubtedly his dad's bones breaking. Then a sickening scream filled the air. And Reyn cringed so hard he wouldn't be surprised if he shook the whole chest. He felt hot tears streaming down his face. Why were these evil people doing this to his family, why?

"Hey bitch, we need to know where the boy is. And we need to know now!" The woman with Matt demanded.

"We'll never tell you where he is!" Akane said with so much confidence Reyn could almost smile, almost.

"Well we ain't got all day! You'll either tell us where your son is or we'll just find him eventually. You see we need recruit, willing or not." Reyn could basically HEAR the smirk in her voice.

"Over my dead body." Akane growled.

"That can be arranged."

Then Reyn heard something drop on the floor and hit the side of his little hide out. After that a large "THUMP!" Hit the floor, like a dead body.

"AKANE~!" Hikaru yelled. Reyn went shock still. Was his mother... dead? Could that evil woman have killed his mom? He couldn't take it anymore. Reyn jumped out of the chest and landed next to his dad. The sight his eyes landed upon was absolutely gruesome. His father laid on the ground. His legs twisted and mangled like it had been made out of play dough. Little pieces of bones were sticking out everywhere. And Reyn knew instantly that Hikaru would never be able to walk again. It doesn't take a doctor to figure that out. Then he shifted his line of vision to his mother... and he wished he hadn't...

His strong hearted mother, the one he loved so dearly.

Was dead.

Beheaded.

Gone.

Never to come back.

Reyn felt his body fall to the floor.

He felt the tears running down his face.

He felt himself grabbing her lifeless hands, which were ever so quickly losing it's warmth.

He felt himself slowly look at her dispatched head.

He could feel himself scream.

But inside all he could feel was pain, excruciating emotional pain. But in a flash it was all gone. And it was replaced by anger and bitterness, and mostly, hollowness.

Reyn started to stand up. He just had one thought going through his head, 'Avenge my mom.' And after that his body just took control. In one swift movement Reyn wrote something in the air in what seemed like Runes, and the best part is, he understood it. In the air 'Thousand Dash' was shining bright before disappearing. At the same time Matt and the woman were getting a thousand cuts all over their body. Reyn's mouth turned into an 'O' before becoming into a sly grin. He didn't know he was mage, this could come in handy. Feeling a boost of confidence he started writing spell after spell. He didn't even know what he was writing until he saw it in the air. He took the other mages by surprise, but that didn't last long. When they finally got their wits together they started firing some of their own magic. Vine started growing out of nowhere. They wrapped around his legs and making their way to his waist. Reyn squirmed, but it didn't have any effect. In fact, it felt like they were only getting tighter. He heard the Matt laugh.

"If you move they only get tighter." He crackled. Then were the girl once stood, was now a gigantic bunny with her face as it's head. It bounced up and towards Reyn. The girl hit the ceiling as it jumped but it didn't have any effect on her. Having nowhere to move, Reyn braced for impact. It felt like a truck just fell out if the sky and decided to land on his head. All he could see was it's blue and pink fur. Then the bunny glowed white and turned back into the woman. She kicked him in the face and sides. He could feel himself slowly losing consciousness. Reyn looked to the side and to his mother's body and the last thing he thought was 'Sorry mom, I couldn't avenged you.' Then he slipped into darkness.

...

The next day he woke up and began his life with Master Strauss. Or should he say, Lisanna Strauss.

**-End of Flashback-**

****[~^.^]~ ~[^.^~]

Reyn shook his head. This was no time to dwell on the past. Besides he was about to see his father! The one he was sure Lisanna killed when she had kidnapped him. He looked ahead towards Lisanna. He could tell she wasn't happy. She had a frown on her face but whenever Natsu looked down on her she would grin and act as if nothing was wrong. He still couldn't believe that the stupid Salamander didn't notice it was Lisanna he was fighting against and burned. Maybe she had on one of those spells that smothered her scent so she couldn't be easily recognised by the Salamander. He didn't know and he didn't care.

"Reyn is something of the matter?" Someone asked behind him.

He turned around and say that it was Erza. "No nothing's wrong Erza. I was just thinking." He said.

Erza nodded and looked stopped and yelled, Boys, Lisanna we're here!"

Reyn looked to where she was pointing and say and old brick house and immediately thought, 'home.' He looked at Erza with a look that said, 'what do I do?' She nudged him in the back and said, "Come on, answers the door."

Smiling nervously Reyn made his way up the short stops on to the door. Cautiously he nocked on the door. While he waited Reyn took the time to gather his courage. Feeling that he was prepared he smiled confidently but it wavered when he heard the sound of wheels rolling towards the door. The door flung open and it revealed a man who looked to be in his mid 40's on a wheel chair. He had a sour look on his face that made him look like he didn't want to have company, but it all changed when he saw who was at the door.

"R-Reyn?" Hilary said cautiously, as if he didn't believe this was true.

"Dad." Reyn smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. Then his dad wrapped his arms around Reyn's waist and hugged him tight. Like he thought if his hug wasn't tight enough he would loss Reyn again. Reyn crouched down to his height and hugged him back, the rest of the world far out of their minds.

...

Lizzy: Did you enjoy the chapter? We'll it's time for the enouncement!

Brittany: We know for the past 2 chapters we've been updating really late, we'll that's all about to change.

Lizzy: We'll be updating more frequently now! So no fret!

Brittany: Yeah, so everybody's happy! Until next chapter, bye!

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES**

**FASTER UPDATES = HAPPIER READERS**

**HAPPIER READERS = HAPPIER WRITERS**

**HAPPIER WRITERS = LONGER CHAPTERS**

**...**

**Brittany: ALSO, IF YOU GUYS COULD WISH LIZZY A HAPPY BIRTHDAY I KNOW IT'LL MAKE HER DAY!  
><strong>

**(by the way, she doesn't know I added this to the chapter! XD)  
><strong>


	12. Incognito Visitors

Lizzy: OMFG! HOLY FUCKING JESUS CHRIST! ALMOST 200 REVIEWS! H84I8RYI6I78T8RT4I5HU64ITU -DEAD-

Brittany: WHEN ME AND LIZZY GET 200 REVIEWS, WE'RE GOING TO PARTY HARD... BY OURSELVES XD

Lizzy: *revived* Also, important announcement at the bottom A/N.

Brittany: Enjoy chapter 12!

...

Lucy squirmed in the grip of the man's arms around her.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, annoyed.

"No" He replied quietly.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked. To tell the truth, the setting seemed similar to her. The name of it was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't seem to figure it out. They passed yet another hallway since she had became conscious. Even though she tried several times to be free of the man's iron grip, but she couldn't escape it.

"Now girly, I can't tell you that now, right?" Lucy let out a growl in response.

"Now now Lucy, no need to be hostile." A voice said from behind them. Lucy took her eyes away and glared at the figure now in front of them, Lisanna.

"What do you want _Lisanna_?" Lucy put as much venom into her name as she could.

"Well as you could see, yesterday was a complete disaster. Everything was ruined." Lisanna pouted but it didn't look cute at all.

"So?" Lucy didn't care at all about how Lisanna's plan completely failed.

"They took Reyn." Lucy brightened up instantly. 'At least Reyn escaped' She thought.

"Oh really?" Lucy said, trying to hide the happiness in her voice.

"We need to get him back, pronto." Lisanna said dully, almost seeming as if she was in a trance of some sort.

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "Why?"

"Because he's one of the strongest mages we have. I can't just let him go!" Lisanna said desperately.

"But how?" No matter how much Lucy wanted Reyn to stay free, she still had to obey Lisanna's orders. Lisanna had really broken her. She had nobody to go back to. She could never go back to Fairy Tail because of what happened in the past, and nobody would believe her. Even if Fairy Tail tried to save her, their attempts would be a total waste. Lisanna was always one step ahead of her.

"Well we have to get him back from Fairy Tail." Lisanna said like it was the most simple thing to do in the world.

"Wait what!? FAIRY TAIL!?" Lucy said in disbelief.

"Yes, you dumb took him after all."

"Fairy Tail took him?" That made Lucy feel better again. Reyn would be safe from if he was in Fairy Tail. Not even Lisanna could face Fairy Tail, even with her guild.

"Yes. I won't explain myself again. Now if you'd come with me, I need you to do something for me." The man put Lucy down and she quickly followed after her. They entered a dark room where a woman sat at the end of a table. On the other side of the table was another chair. Lisanna pointed towards, motioning for Lucy to sit in it. Before Lisanna went out of the room, she shut the door. Lucy could hear a lock click from the other side of the door, blocking her only way of escaping. Lucy had a bad feeling about this.

"Hello Lucy. My name is Chiyo." The woman said in an almost sickly sweet way. You could tell that the women wasn't as nice as she seemed. Lucy could feel a powerful and menacing aura radiating off her, it sent shivers down her back. Chiyo was wearing a tight long red dress with fance back lace that showed off generous figure. She had long shining green hair and hypnotic gold eyes. In short, she was beautiful, but that just made her more intimidating.

"Hello Chiyo," Lucy replied.

"Well I'm guessing you know why you're here?" Chiyo asked.

"Well frankly, I don't."

"Oh really? Then let me explain." Lucy nodded. "You're here for a little hypnosis."

"Hypnosis?"

"Yes, hypnosis. Now dear let me explain. You still feel good inside, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't feel entirely evil, do you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well I'm gonna change that." A cruel smile played on Chiyo's face.

"W-what do you mean?" Lucy said as she panicked.

"Simple I'm going to hypnotize you.

"Wha-" was all Lucy could say before she was suddenly entranced by Chiyo's eyes. They suddenly seemed much more interesting than they did a few moments ago. Lucy couldn't understand why she had the urge to stare into Chiyo's eyes. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't find the strength to be able to.

"Yes?" Chiyo asked. She waved her hands in front of Lucy's eyes, and Lucy didn't react at all. The cruel smile returned to her lips. "Perfect."

...

Reyn sighed and looked around around Fairy Tail for the millionth time. His visit with his dad had gone great. Lisanna had mysteriously disappeared before Reyn's dad had enough time to finish their hug. Natsu said Lisanna had said something about going back to the guild to heal. Although, when they came back, she was no where to be found. They didn't question poor Wendy, for the fear that she might panic. Natsu had gone looking for her, and he hasn't come back yet. Reyn knew he wouldn't find her because she was long gone. 'Probably went to go torture Lucy', Reyn thought sadly. He felt so helpless. He promised himself that he would get Lucy freed, even if he wasn't able to get free as well. All he wanted was for Lucy to be freed, but things never seem to go their way. He had no right to feel happy that he was finally free. It was conceited of him to think that way. Reyn could feel himself tear up again. (A/N: Everybody knows a man who can express his emotions, is super sexy. ;D) What more pain could Lisanna inflict on the broken fairy? It made him worried, imagining the possibilities of what Lisanna could do to Lucy. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he found a solemn looking Mira. He just nodded.

"Reyn everything will be fine. We'll find Lucy and get her back." Mira comforted. Reyn just looked at her in shock, how did she know he was thinking of her?

"Yeah, I guess." Reyn finally replied. "I just know they're going to hurt her, and I can do nothing about it." Reyn's frown deepened.

"And see, all the more reason to find her faster." Mira said sweetly. Reyn grunted in response. Satisfied, Mira walked back around the bar. Reyn wandered towards Levy's table and took a seat.

"Hello, Reyn right?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, hello... um..." Reyn tried to remember her name from Lucy's stories.

"It's Levy."

"Ah, thank you. I was just about to say that." Levy giggled.

"So what happened to Lu-chan? Is she okay?" Levy had been meaning to ask him, but he was being integrated by guild members when he arrived. There was a such a commotion, so she couldn't hear anything. She looked at him, hoping to get an answer. He just stared at the ground, guilt clouding his eyes.

"I couldn't save her." Reyn whispered.

"So she's not home resting?" Levy asked, tearing up.

"No, she's still with _them_. And it's all my fault." Reyn said venomously.

"Oh god..." With that Levy bursted into tears. Gajeel, who was standing in the shadows, walked up and took Levy in his arms and walked away. All the while he glared at Reyn. Reyn stared at the table, avoiding his glare. He felt aweful for making Levy cry, but she had to know the truth. Shaking his head, he again picked himself up and walked towards Erza. She was sitting with Gray, heavily discussing something.

"Hey." Reyn greeted, breaking into their conversation.

"Hello Reyn." Erza greeted.

"Yo." Gray said.

"What's happening?" Reyn asked.

"Oh, we're just discussing ideas to get Lucy back." Erza explained.

"Can I join in?"

"Sure." Gray granted.

"So any ideas?" Reyn asked.

"Not much. When we find their exact location, we'll ambush them." Erza looked disappointed her idea.

"What if they expect us?"

"Exactly, they'll be expecting it." Gray sighed.

"But it's all we got!" Erza exazperated.

"Yes! That means we have to get creative!" Gray argued.

"Calm down everybody. We'll think of something." Reyn tried to reason.

"Fine." Gray grumbled.

"What do you think, Reyn?" Erza asked.

"Well if I know the master well enough, she'll be one step ahead of us, no matter what we do."

"She?" Gray asked.

"Yes, she's a woman."

"Interesting, one more piece of information. Reyn please tell us more about the master." Erza asked. Before Reyn could answer, he felt a huge wave of electricity hit his neck. He fell to his knees, gritting his teeth so he doesn't yell out in pain.

"Oi! Are you okay!?" Gray asked alarmed as he knelt to Reyn's level. Reyn only pointed a shaking finger to his neck, where is choker was glowing lightly. As suddenly as the shock came it went away. Grabbing the edge of the table he slowly lifted himself up. Erza grabbed his arm and gently sat him on a chair. Before they could even inspect his neck the guild doors flew open.

A cold laughter filled the air, sending shivers down everybody's back. As the dust cleared, a woman stood tall with semi-long flowing hair. Next to her stood a shorter figure wearing a long cloak. A Blood Rose guild mark clear on their back. Reyn just stared at the first woman.

"Reyn dear, you don't want to be spilling secrets. Do you?" The woman laughed.

"Lucy..."

...

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER!

...

Lizzy: Trollolololol~

Brittany: Sorry for the troll, we just had to do it xD

Lizzy: So true, make sure to read the next chapter to see if it really is Lucy! O.O

Brittany: Till the next chapter!

...

_MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES_

_FASTER UPDATES = HAPPIER READERS_

_HAPPIER READERS = HAPPIER WRITERS_

_HAPPIER WRITERS = LONGER CHAPTERS_

...

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**LIZZY WROTE A NEW STORY, BE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT!**

**"DOWN DEEP"**

**(IT'S BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY EXPLAINS)**

**YOU MUST READ IT. IT'S BETTER THAN BRITTANY'S FANFIC**

**-LIZZY**

**That's what Lizzy gets for not admitting that her story is better than mine. FUSOSOSOSOSOSO (Spain's laugh from Hetalia)**


End file.
